A Different Kind of Family
by othlvr16
Summary: A Baley story. Peyton and Lucas Scott. Nathan Scott. Kids in the story Sawyer Scott and Lauren James Davis. Going through life with kids can be hard for Haley and Brooke on the outside world can make it look easy but in all actuality it is tough.
1. Prologue

**A/N- Hey guys. I love the Baley relationship on One Tree Hill. I have been reading about the Baley stories on here and this idea popped into my head. Yes, it is femslash (my first one) so if you don't like femslash dont't read it. **

* * *

What makes a family a family? Most would say you would need a mom, dad, kids and maybe a dog. Most would say that but I wouldn't. My family is a little bit different. I don't have a dad or a dog or any other siblings I just have a mom, well actually two. I should probably introduce myself to you shouldn't I?

My name is Lauren James Davis. Yes, my middle name is a boy's name, but people have no idea about the story behind it.

My name is Lauren James Davis and I have 2 moms.

I am 15 years old and I am a cheerleader at Tree Hill High, both of my moms went there. They were cheerleaders also.

Brooke Davis and Haley James, you might have heard of them. Brooke is a big fashion designer and Haley is a singer and teacher. She teaches at my school, English Lit actually, anyways my parents have been friends since they were freshmen at Tree Hill High. They first realized they had feelings for each other their junior year. They always tell me that they are soul mates, and I really believe them because even after 16 years of marriage, they still love each other like they did in high school.

In high school my parents were surrounded by their friends who didn't care that they were gay. Their friends are some of the best people you will ever meet.

There is Peyton Sawyer who is actually Peyton Scott now. She has been best friends with my mom Brooke since they were little, like age 8 or something like that. Peyton married Lucas Scott. Yes, Lucas Scott the successful writer and coach of the Tree Hill Ravens. Lucas Scott has been friends with my other mom Haley since they were little as well. Peyton and Lucas have a son named Sawyer who has been my friend since I was born. He is about 1 month older than me. I forgot to mention that Lucas and Peyton are my godparents.

There is also Nathan Scott, NBA basketball player, Nathan Scott. He is also Lucas's half younger half brother but to me he is just Uncle Nathan. The weird thing is, is that he dated my mom Haley when she was a freshman. They dated until sophomore year but broke up, it was mutual. Now they are just friends. Nathan doesn't have a wife or a girlfriend nor even have kids. He says he is okay with it because he is happy and proud to be Uncle Nathan to me and Sawyer. He is also godfather to Sawyer.

Sawyer got lucky because he has 3 godparents, Nathan, Haley, and Brooke. Peyton had a hard time choosing a godmother so she just said that my parents just had to share. They were definitely okay with it.

Let's get back to me shall we. Like I said I am 15 years old and I am best friends with Sawyer Scott. I have dirty blonde hair, a lot like my mom Haley's and the rest of my looks I get from my other mom Brooke. I know people may be wondering why I resemble both of my parents but you see it is real easy. Brooke is the one who gave birth to me. My parents used a sperm donor. The sperm donor just so happened to be my mom Haley's twin brother. Most people would think it's weird but we don't. David maybe the one that supplied the sperm but he isn't a father to me. He is just happy being Uncle David, So, that's why I look like both my mom's. I have their genes.

I like to do a lot of things. I cheerlead. I am actually captain like Brooke was. I like to sing and write songs just like Haley but neither one of my parents know that. Only my aunt Peyton does. I have good fashion sense like Brooke and she thanks god everyday that I don't have the same fashion sense as Haley. Apparently when mom was in high school she always wore this poncho that everyone hated, especially Brooke, but Haley didn't care. The one thing that I absolutely hate is school.

In high school my mom Haley was dubbed tutor-girl by my other mom Brooke. Haley was the all around bookworm. She was even valedictorian at her graduation. She doesn't push me hard but she does push. She's my mom, she cares. I forgot to mention that she is my teacher for English Lit that's the one class I can't skip.

My mom Brooke, what can I say about her, well for starters she was captain of the Tree Hill cheerleaders, she won over my mother's heart. She was student body president her senior year. She started the DW not I program which is still running by the way.

My parents fell in love their junior year. They got married their senior year. They had me right after senior year and are still in love to this day, but the story doesn't start here. It starts during their junior year of high school.

* * *

**A/N- What do you guys think? Should I continue with the story? Please Review**


	2. Junior Year

**A/N- Alright so Lauren will pop up in this part of the story even though technically she doesn't exist yet. Hope you like the chapter. This chapter shows important part of their history their junior year of high school.**

* * *

**Haley's POV**

I wake up to see my girlfriend Brooke Davis sleeping in my arms. Our feet are tangled under the covers. The moment I laid eyes on her I knew I was in love. It is true love at first sight. We haven't had sex yet but it has been on my mind lately.

We have to go to school so there is only one way to get my girl up. I lean down and give her a kiss which she returns in passion.

* * *

**No POV**

Haley: "Well good morning"

Brooke: "Babe, why do you always wake me up like that?"

Haley: "Because I know what it does to you"

Brooke: "You are a tease"

Haley: "No, I am not"

Brooke: "Maybe not but you are my girlfriend"

Haley: "Yes, I remember"

Brooke goes in for a kiss and receives one. Brooke pulls Haley on top of her and continues to kiss her. She trails her tongue on Haley's lip begging for entrance which Haley let's, their tongues now battling for dominance. Brooke's hands glide all over the body of her girlfriend. Haley moans on contact which makes Brooke smile. It all stops when the alarm goes off. Haley get's off Brooke and turns it off.

Brooke: "Oh come on"

Haley: "What's a matter Brookie?"

Brooke: "I want you soooo bad"

Haley: "Try a cold shower"

Brooke: "As long as you're with me" She kinks her eyebrows at Haley.

Haley: "Have I ever told you how sexy you are when you kink your eyebrows?"

Brooke: "You might have mentioned it"

Haley: "We have to go to school you know"

Brooke: "I don't want to"

Haley: "I know but if you don't go to school then you can't cheerlead and I want to see your fine ass in a uniform"

Brooke: "Miss James, are you trying to seduce me?"

Haley: "Depends, is it working?"

Brooke: "Yes"

Haley goes close to Brooke their lips almost meet.

Haley: "Good"

Haley pulls away and heads to the bathroom.

Brooke: "You are so not playing fair Haley"

Haley: "I know but you love me"

Brooke: "Yes, I do"

After their flirting subsided the girls left for school. They had come out to the school awhile ago and much to their surprise nobody cared. It was a relief for both of the girl's.

* * *

Brooke and Haley walked into the school their finger's intertwined together. Walking through the halls of Tree Hill High with her girlfriend made Brooke's stomach to flip-flops. She was falling for this girl and she was falling fast.

* * *

It was lunch time at Tree Hill High and Haley and Brooke were in the courtyard waiting for their friends while holding hands.

Lucas and Peyton walk up to the table.

Peyton: "Don't you lovebirds ever stop?"

Haley: "Ever stop what?"

Peyton: "Touching each other"

Brooke: "Nope"

Lucas laughs and Peyton smiles.

Haley: "Hey, we aren't the only ones who can't stop touching each other"

Brooke: "That's right; we were the ones who caught them in the janitor's closet"

Peyton: "Hey, we caught you two in it the day before"

Brooke: "Yeah but Haley and I weren't going to have sex"

* * *

Hey, it's Lauren here telling you about my parent's sex life would dramatize me, although I'm glad at that time their sex life was non-existent. God, by the time I finish telling you guys my parent's history I swear I'm gonna die of embarrassment. Well, on with the story.

* * *

Peyton: "Maybe not but you were close"

Haley: "Definitely"

Brooke: "HALEY!"

Haley: "What?"

Brooke blushes like crazy.

Haley: "Babe, are you blushing?"

Brooke: "Stop teasing me"

Lucas: "Come on, Brooke you know you want to"

Brooke: "LUCAS!"

Nathan comes to the table.

Nathan: "Seriously, what did he do now?"

Haley: "He told Brooke the truth"

Nathan: "Then why is she so…"

Nathan looks at Haley and Brooke.

Nathan: "Never mind"

* * *

The rest of the school day went by fast. Nathan and Lucas had a basketball game later. Haley and Brooke were getting ready for the game.

Brooke: "Look at my baby"

Haley: "What? Do I have something on my face?"

Brooke laughs at her.

Brooke: "No, come here"

Brooke pulls Haley in for a passionate kiss. Haley pulls back, out of breath.

Haley: "What was that for?"

Brooke: "Just because"

Haley: "Just because why?"

Brooke: "I love you Haley James"

Haley: "I love you too Brooke Davis"

Brooke: "We should go. I want to see you stretch before we cheer"

Haley: "I bet you do"

Brooke heads for the door, before reaching the door Haley whispers something in her ear.

Haley: "Don't bother showering tonight"

Haley left the apartment leaving a speechless Brooke Davis behind.

* * *

Lauren here again, I know what you guys maybe thinking. You're thinking there is no way shy, tutor-girl, Haley James initiating this. That's what I thought, which caused my parents to laugh at me when they told me. Time to continue the story. Shoot me now.

* * *

Ravens won the game, and Haley ran into Brooke's arms after the game.

Haley: "Hey Tigger"

Brooke: "Hey tutor-girl"

Haley: "I was thinking that you and I spend the night in our apartment instead of partying with everyone"

Brooke: "Really why is that?"

Haley whispers something in Brooke's ear. Brooke was surprised.

Brooke: "Are you sure Haley?"

Haley: "Yes"

Brooke: "Let's go"

* * *

Brooke and Haley enter their apartment kissing each other and slowly making their way to their bedroom. Once inside kisses began to be more intense and that led to the two making their way to the bed.

Haley: "Make love to me Brooke"

Brooke: "Are you sure?"

Haley gave her permission with a kiss. Brooke tugs on the hem on Hale's shirt and takes it off while……

* * *

Yeah, it's me again. There is no way I am telling people about my parent's sex life. For one reason it is totally gross and the second reason is because that was as far as momma Brooke told me before momma Haley stopped her and saying that we aren't going to tell our daughter about our sex life. In all honesty I'm glad that's all I got.

* * *

After hours of making love, Brooke and Haley laid in bed wrapped up in tangled sheets remembering their great experiences. Their first time with each other.

Brooke: "I love you Hales"

Haley: "I love you too"

Brooke: "I have to say that was the best I ever had"

Haley: "I think I would have to agree"

Haley gets off the bed still tangled in the sheet.

Brooke: "Where are you going?"

Haley: "To shower, I'm all sweaty"

Brooke looked disappointed.

Brooke: "Okay"

Haley made her way to the bathroom. Once inside she called to Brooke.

Haley: "You don't want me to take a shower all by myself do you?"

Brooke: "No way"

Brooke jumps off the bed and runs into the bathroom.

* * *

**6 Months Later……..**

Junior year is over. Brooke and Haley are more in love then they were before. Brooke and Haley have talked about each other's dreams. Brooke wants to design clothes and Haley wants to sing. After telling each other their dreams each have been secretly finding a way to make their dreams come true.

* * *

Haley is on the phone with her brother David.

Haley: "So, is it going to work out?"

David: "I think so, all Brooke would have to do is design the new uniforms for the school and send them here"

Haley: "Thanks so much David. How is school going for you anyway?"

Haley and David have been alone all their lives. Their parents were never there. They mostly traveled and never really cared about what was going on in their lives. While Haley is in Tree Hill, David is in Wilmington going to a boarding school. He loves it and Haley's happy for him.

David: "You know me sis, I gots the smarts"

Haley and David both laugh.

Haley: "You gots the smarts huh?"

David: "Yep, so how is your girlfriend?"

Haley: "She's great David. I am head over heels in love with her. This is the girl I want to spend the rest of my life with"

David: "I'm happy for you Hales. I'm glad you're happy, but look I've got to go so I'll talk to you soon"

Haley: "Bye Dave"

David: "Bye Hales"

* * *

Brooke is at TRIC talking to Peyton.

Brooke: "Peyton, you could have Haley sing at All Ages night"

Peyton: "Brooke, doesn't Haley get kind of nervous singing in front of a crowd"

Brooke: "Yes, but when she focuses on me all her fear goes away. Peyton I really want this for her, please"

Peyton: "If you can get Haley to do it then there shouldn't be a problem"

Brooke: "Thank-you P Sawyer"

Peyton: "So how are you guys? Still going strong?"

Brooke: "Stronger than ever Peyton. This is the person that I want in my future. I know it"

Peyton: "Good for you Brooke"

Brooke: "Thanks"

Peyton: "Well go get Haley so she can get ready, she goes on at 7"

Brooke: "Alright"

* * *

Brooke goes back to the apartment and sees Haley with a smile on her face.

Brooke: "Hey babe, who has put that smile on your face?"

Haley: "David"

Brooke: "Really, how is he these days?"

Haley: "Pretty good"

Brooke: "That's great"

Haley: "Brooke, you know how you told me about you wanting to design clothes and stuff in the future"

Brooke: "Yeah, why?"

Haley: "Well, I was thinking that the future start now"

Brooke: "What are you talking about Haley?"

Haley: "David's school needs new designs for their school's uniforms and I gave them your name"

Brooke: "Haley"

Haley: "They want to see what you come up with. Isn't that great?"

Brooke: "Haley, I don't know what to say"

Haley: "I hope you say yes"

Brooke kisses Haley passionately.

Haley: "I take that as a yes"

Brooke: "You bet, but I have a surprise for you"

Haley: "You do. What is it?"

Brooke: "Grab your guitar and come with me"

Haley: "Brooke, what are you talking about?"

Brooke: "You are going to sing at TRIC tonight"

Haley: "Brooke, I can't. I have horrible stage fright"

Brooke: "I know that but all you have to do is pretend that you are singing to me and that nothing else matters, just you and me"

Haley: "Okay, let's go"

* * *

At TRIC Peyton announced her name to the crows and everyone clapped and cheered for her. Brooke was the loudest.

Haley: "Hi, I dedicate this song to Brooke Davis, my inspiration to write this song"

Haley starts to sing.

_I've been behind on the events of the past 7 days  
I've been sleeping in my bed and missing you like sometimes crazy girls do  
__  
__I've been hanging like a child onto this photograph of us  
It was taken on bus across town the last time I saw you_

And now this whole world is going 'round but it's when you're gone  
It really brings me down  
Down

Well I can't get myself together  
I'm soaking in the pain  
It's ridiculous how easy it is to go astray when my focus ain't right  
Sometimes crazy's alright

And now this whole world is going 'round but it's when you're gone  
It really brings me down  
Oh

Oh  
Will you wait 'til I get back home again  
'Cause I'm willing to give this another chance  
Only you baby keep me up at night  
Well sometimes crazy's alright

Well I never thought I'd say I was in love with you again  
It's how funny how my life has come around to this  
And I'm crazy for you  
I do like crazy girls do

And now this whole world is going 'round but it's when you're gone  
It really brings me down

Oh  
Will you wait 'til I get back home again  
'Cause I'm willing to give this another chance  
Only you baby keep me up at night  
Well sometimes crazy's alright  
Crazy's alright

Oh  
Will you wait 'til I get back home again  
(This whole world is going 'round)  
'Cause I'm willing to give this another chance  
(This whole world is going 'round)  
Only you baby keep me up at night  
Sometimes

Will you wait 'til I get back home again  
(This whole world is going 'round)  
'Cause I'm willing to give this another chance  
(This whole world is going 'round)  
Only you baby keep me up at night  
Sometimes crazy's alright

* * *

Lauren here, so apparently my mom was a huge hit, she made Brooke cry. She wrote that song when she was pinning for Brooke. The crowd loved her. Also, momma Brooke's designs for Uncle David's school were a success. That was when she decided to start Clothes over Bro's. Haley started singing all she could anytime she could. Let's just say my parent's junior year was a year for firsts. Senior year is a whole different chapter.

* * *

**A/N- Hoped you liked the chapter. This story will take place in the present after about 3 chapters. Preview for next 3 chapters**

**Senior Year-(a proposal or 3)**

**Weddings**

**Start of a Family**

**Then it's going to be 14 Years later**

**If you guys have any ideas please send them to me.**

**Review, I love the reviews good or bad. If you have advice I'd love to hear it.**


	3. Senior Year

**A/N- Here is the next chapter. It's a long one but pretty soon the story will be in the present so stay tuned.**

* * *

Here I am again telling you about my parent's history. Their senior year was definitely filled with surprises. Lucas and Peyton were still going strong. My parents grew more as a couple. The Tree Hill Ravens won the state championship. It was a night of celebration. My parents celebrate too much, if you catch my drift. Brooke ran for class president and won. Lucas revealed to everyone that he was writing a novel, An Unkindness of Ravens. It's mostly about Peyton but my moms are in it also. Nathan told everyone about his full ride to Duke. Haley was named valedictorian. Senior year was almost over and the fate of 2 different relationships hung in the balance.

* * *

Haley is in the kitchen looking at a stack of envelopes. Brooke was in the shower. Haley had applied to college and she never talked to Brooke about it. They never really talked about what was going to happen after graduation. Brooke came out of the bathroom in a towel and went into the kitchen.

Brooke: "Hey baby"

Haley: "Hi"

Brooke: "Hales, what's wrong?"

Haley: "Nothing"

Brooke: "That nothing sounds like something. What's wrong?"

Haley: "You should put on some clothes"

Brooke: "Well, you have never complained about me being in a towel before"

Haley: "Go change please, I have to tell you something"

* * *

Brooke was worried about what Haley wanted to talk about. She went to change. She came out and saw Haley sitting on the couch. Brooke sat beside her.

Brooke: "Sweetie, what's the matter?"

Haley: "I applied for college"

Brooke: "Hales that's great. Why do you have that look on your face?"

Haley stayed silent.

Brooke: "Are you breaking up with me?"

Brooke got tears in her eyes.

Haley: "What? Baby, no. I love you"

Brooke: "Then tell me what's wrong"

Haley: "I'm scared"

Haley starts to cry.

Haley: "I'm scared about what will happen with us. I applied for college and I don't know if you did and I'm afraid that we will lose each other and I don't want that to happen because I love you with all my heart"

Brooke wiped the tears off of Haley's cheeks with the pad of her thumb.

Brooke: "Haley, listen to me. I love you and no matter what happens, you will never lose me. If you want to leave Tree Hill for college then I'll come with you. It's me and you babe, forever"

Haley: "Good"

Brooke: "Alright, now where did you apply?"

Haley: "Stanford, NYU, and UNC"

Brooke: "Who accepted you?"

Haley: "I don't know. I haven't opened them yet"

Brooke: "Well open them or all that crying you were doing was for nothing"

* * *

When my parents told me this part it was very emotional. You could clearly tell that they were in love. Haley was accepted to all 3 schools. She was left with a decision to make.

* * *

Brooke: "That's so awesome Hales. I'm proud of you"

Haley: "Thanks Tigger"

Brooke: "We should celebrate. I'm taking you out tonight"

Haley: "I'm up for that. Where are we going?"

Brooke: "That my girlfriend is a surprise"

Haley: "I could make you tell me"

Brooke: "No, you can't"

Haley leaned up against Brooke and nibbled on Brooke's earlobe which caused her to moan in pleasure. Brooke captured Haley's lips with her own. Things are becoming more intense and then the phone rings. The girlfriends put their intense make-out session to a halt.

Brooke: "Come on, why do people call at the worst times ever?"

Haley: "I don't know babe"

Haley answers the phone.

Haley: "Who's calling?"

Lucas: "It's Lucas"

Haley: "Hey Lucas, what's up?"

Lucas: "I need to talk to you and I can't do it over the phone"

Haley: "Well okay, where are you?"

Lucas: "River court"

Haley: "I'll be there as soon as I can"

Lucas: "Thanks Haley, bye"

Haley: "Bye"

Haley hangs up the phone.

Brooke: "Why did Lucas call?"

Haley: "He wants to talk to me so I have to leave in a few minutes"

Brooke: "Worst timing ever"

Haley: "I know but we can finish this up after our date"

Brooke: "We better"

Haley kisses Brooke goodbye and leaves. Brooke goes into her bedroom and takes out a small velvet box from her dresser. She opens the velvet box which reveals a diamond engagement ring. Brooke closes the box and puts it in her pocket. She pulls out her cell phone to call her best friend.

Brooke: "Peyton, I need to talk to you"

Peyton: "Okay, Brooke, I'll be right there"

* * *

Lucas is sitting on a bench at the river court fiddling with his fingers.

Haley: "Lucas, what's going on? Why did you call me?"

Lucas: "I wanted to tell you something"

Haley: "Well, what is it?"

Lucas: "I'm going to ask Peyton to marry me"

Haley: "What? Oh my god Lucas, that's awesome"

Lucas: "I know and I'm kinds nervous about it"

Haley: "I bet, so can I see the ring?"

Lucas: "I don't have one yet"

Haley slaps Lucas on the arm.

Haley: "Lucas, you cannot propose to her without a ring"

Lucas: "I know and I'm working on it"

Haley: "Well good. You know you shouldn't be nervous"

Lucas: "Why?"

Haley: "Because she loves you and that's all that matters"

Lucas: "Thanks Haley, I knew I called you for a reason"

Haley: "I actually came here to ask you something as well. Do you wanna hear a secret?"

Lucas: "Yeah"

Haley leaned into Lucas and whispered something in his ear.

Lucas: "Haley, are you sure?"

Haley: "Yes and I need your help"

Lucas: "Alright, come on"

* * *

I bet you guys are wondering what my mom's secret is. Guess what? I'm not telling you, mostly because I can't right now but you'll find out soon.

* * *

Peyton arrived at Brooke and Haley's apartment awhile ago. Brooke had just finished telling Peyton what she was going to do.

Peyton: "Wow"

Brooke: "I love her Peyt I want to spend the rest of my life with her"

Peyton: "Brooke, do you even have a…"

Brooke pulls out the velvet box and shows the ring to her.

Peyton: "Ring. Wow Brooke, I am so happy for you"

Brooke: "Do you think she'll say yes?"

Peyton: "Yes, I think she will. You're her everything Brooke"

Brooke: "Thank-you P. Sawyer"

Peyton: "When are you going to ask her?"

Brooke: "Tonight"

* * *

While Haley and Lucas where doing something that Haley needed to do, Brooke was getting the special night ready for Haley. She had it all planned, she left instructions for Haley to follow. Brooke got ready for the date and she headed out, a little nervous about tonight. Haley arrived home to a note on the door.

_Tutor-Girl,_

_I hope you are ready for a fabulous night. Follow these notes precisely, go to the bedroom, in the bedroom there is a dress that I picked out for you to wear also there is another note._

_Xoxoxoxox,_

_Tigger_

Haley did what the note said. The dress that Brooke picked out was a black knee length dress with straps. This dress fit Haley in all the right places. Once Haley changed, she saw the next note.

_Babe,_

_I have to say you are looking sexy right now. Once you are dressed, I need you to head down to the beach, where I will be waiting for you._

_Love,_

_Your girl_

Once Haley headed to the beach she saw another note, it said for her to turn around.

Brooke: "Hey there gorgeous"

Haley: "Wow, Brooke you look, wow"

Brooke: "I have to say the same for you as well"

Haley and Brooke kissed under the moonlight.

Haley: "So, what are we doing?"

Brooke: "We are going to have a moonlight dinner"

Haley: "Baby, that's so romantic"

Brooke: "Come on, follow me"

Haley took Brooke's hand and they headed down to the beach. On the beach there was a blanket and a picnic basket. Haley saw it and she had tears in her eyes.

Haley: "Brooke, this is so beautiful"

Brooke: "I hope you would like it"

Haley: "Okay, so what are we going to eat?"

Brooke: "Do you remember our first date?"

Haley: "Yeah, it was pretty nice"

Brooke: "Well, on that night we had PB&J's and potato chips, childish yes, but we loved it. That's what I have in the basket"

Haley: "And for desert"

Brooke: "Chocolate covered strawberries"

Haley: "Yum"

* * *

Brooke and Haley ate their dinner laughing and talking. Halfway through desert Brooke finally had the nerve to pop the question.

Brooke: "Haley, I need to ask you something"

Haley: "Okay, babe, what is it?"

Brooke: "I need to tell you a few things. I want to tell you why I love you, but you have to promise you won't interrupt me"

Haley: "I promise"

Brooke: "When I first met you, I always knew at some point that I would end up head over heels for you. I love you Haley James. I love the way you bite your bottom lip when you're nervous. I love the way you treat others and I love the way that you gave me a chance. You're pretty and smart and you see me for me. You may not have the fashion sense but I love that about you. I love the way you help your friends and I love how you make me feel and I know what I want from us and I just hope you want the same thing too. I love you"

Brooke takes out the ring and Haley's tears became more and more tears after seeing the box.

Brooke: "Haley James will you marry me? Will you marry me in front of our friends and our families? Will you be mine forever?"

Haley stays silent. She has no idea what to think.

Brooke: "Haley. Please say something"

Haley: "I don't know what to say"

Brooke: "Yes, would be a good start"

Haley: "Yes, yes, I want to marry you"

Brooke: "Really?"

Haley: "Just kiss me"

Brooke leans in to kiss Haley. She takes the ring and places it on Haley's shaking ring finger.

Brooke: "We're engaged"

Haley: "Yes, we are"

Brooke: "I think we should go home and celebrate"

Haley: "No"

Brooke: "What, why?"

Haley: "I have to say something to you"

Brooke: "Okay"

Haley: "Brooke, you have been there for me since freshman year. You are my best friend. You were there when Nathan and I decided to break up, even though secretly I wanted you. You have been my rock, my everything and I love you for that. It's true I want all the same things that you do. I want a family with you. I want to spend the rest of my life you. Now, every girl should be asked this question and that includes you"

Haley takes a ring out of her purse.

Haley: "Brooke Davis, will you marry me?"

Brooke has tears forming in her eyes.

Brooke: "I wouldn't want to do anything else"

Haley and Brooke kiss. Haley runs her tongue on the bottom of Brooke's lips begging for the entrance she desperately wants. Entrance is granted and their tongues are battling for dominance. Brooke wins. They pull apart for air.

Brooke: "I think we should continue this somewhere a little more private"

Haley: "I think so too"

* * *

Yep, that's my mom's secret. Haley was going to propose that night. Brooke just beat her to it. Of course a lot more of adult things happened when they left the beach that night. Things that I am not authorized to tell you about per both of my mother's requests and you don't want to mess with them. When those two have the same point of view you are never going to win. I would know.

* * *

The morning after their engagement and Brooke and Haley are in bed looking into each other's eyes. Brooke pushes away a strand of Haley's hair away from her face.

Brooke: "Morning, fiancée"

Haley: "Fiancée I love the sound of that"

Brooke: "Yesterday was the best night of my life"

Haley: "I think our wedding will be and most defiantly the honeymoon"

Brooke: "So, how are we going to tell Lucas that we're engaged?"

Haley: "Actually he knew that I was going to propose. How are we going to tell Peyton?"

Brooke: "I told her I was going to propose"

Haley: "Alright, so they know that we were going to propose but do you think they know what are answers were?"

Brooke: "There's only one way to find out, let's invite them over"

Haley: "Alright, a day with our friends"

* * *

Brooke and Haley called Lucas, Nathan, and Peyton. Haley called David to tell him the good news and he was very pleased that his sister was engaged.

Nathan: "So, my ex-girlfriend is now getting married"

Haley: "Yep, I am"

Brooke: "I won Nathan"

Nathan: "I'm happy for you two, I really am"

Brooke: "Thank-you"

Lucas: "You guys, I have no idea what to say"

Peyton: "Congratulations' always works"

Brooke: "Thanks P. Sawyer"

Lucas: "So, have you started the wedding planning?"

Haley: "Lucas, we got engaged last night and we have been celebrating since then, when do you think we would have time to do that?"

Lucas: "Haley, too much info"

Haley: "Sorry"

Nathan: "So, Haley how is your graduation speech coming?"

Haley: "I am almost finished with it"

Lucas: "You guys. Graduation is in 2 weeks"

Brooke: "We know that Luke"

* * *

**2 WEEKS LATER……**

Brooke: "Babe, are you ready?"

Haley: "For what?"

Brooke: "They are going to start calling our names soon"

Haley: "Right"

Principal Turner said everyone's named while they walked to get their diploma and now it is time for Haley's graduation speech.

Haley: "Distinguished guests, parents, and this year's graduating class. My best friend reminded of a quote by William Shakespeare that seems appropriate. "There is a tide in the affairs of men, which, taken at the flood, leads onto fortune. Omitted, all the voyage of their life is bound up in sorrows and in miseries. On such a full sea are we now afloat, and we must take the current when it serves or lose our ventures." I think that what that quote means is that life is short, and opportunities are rare, and we have to be vigilant in protecting them, and not only the opportunities to succeed, but the opportunity to laugh, to see the enchantment in the world, and to live, because life doesn't owe us anything. As a matter of fact, I think that we owe something to the world and if we can just believe that, then nothing else matters. Now is the time for us to shine, a time when our dreams are within reach and possibilities vast. Now is the time for all of us to become the people we've always dreamed of being. This is your world. You're here. You matter. The world is waiting. It's waiting to see what you can do, whether it's becoming the next great American author, playing in the NBA, running a record label, singing or teaching, or running a fabulous fashion empire. Either way, the world is waiting. It's waiting for us."

After the graduation everyone gathered at Nathan's house. They were finally free to explore the world. Lucas had a question to ask Peyton tonight. He was nervous.

Lucas: "Everyone, I have something I want to say. I wanted to say it all in front of you because I love this girl who loves all of you like I do. I wanted to tell her something"

Haley: "Lucas"

Peyton: "Shut up Haley"

Lucas: "Peyton, when I fixed your car was the day I fell in love. I fell in love with the dark cheerleader. I could go on for hours about how much I love you but it only takes one to ask this question. Peyton Sawyer, will you do me the honors of being my wife"

Peyton: "Yes, baby, yes"

* * *

So, senior year was filled with 3 proposals which all were accepted. There was only one thing that wasn't made up yet, where Haley was going to go to school. She chose to go to UNC, after all it was a great school but she wanted to stay close to Tree Hill. Both couples decided that they wanted to get married that summer. So the summer was going to be a hectic one with planning 2 different weddings and them getting ready to head to school. I have to say I am really glad that I don't have my parent's life.

* * *

**A/N- Haley's speech was mostly what she said in the show and I just added some. Hope you liked the chapter. Please REVIEW**


	4. Weddings

**A/N- Here's the next chapter. This was hard to write but I hope I did it justice. Tell me what you think.**

* * *

Here's the deal, my parents might have gotten engaged first but Lucas and Peyton were going to get married first. Peyton hasn't really been one for major blowouts so Peyton and Lucas decided to go to Las Vegas to get married. My mom Brooke was Peyton's maid of honor and Nathan was Lucas's best man. Haley was a bridesmaid.

* * *

Haley: "Can you believe that Lucas Scott and Peyton Sawyer are getting married?"

Brooke: "I can't but I'm glad that my P. Sawyer is going to be P. Scott"

Haley: "I'm happy for them"

Brooke: "Me too"

Haley: "Speaking of weddings, have you come down to a date yet"

Brooke: "No, but I have it narrowed down to either 25th of June or 15th of July"

Haley: "Both are pretty good dates. How about we go with 25th of June"

Brooke: "Early, I love it"

Haley: "I really don't care when we have our wedding. I just want to be married to you"

Brooke: "Me neither but I have to go check on the bride"

Haley: "I am going to see Lucas"

Haley gives Brooke a kiss and they go their separate ways.

* * *

Brooke: "P. Sawyer, you look beautiful"

Peyton: "Thanks to you. You are so talented Brooke"

Brooke: "Why thank-you"

Peyton: "I'm getting married Brooke"

Brooke: "I know that"

Peyton: "He's my soul mate"

Brooke: "I know what you mean. Let's go get you married P. Sawyer soon to be Scott"

Peyton: "Let's go"

* * *

Nathan: "You ready to get married older brother"

Lucas: "I know I am"

Haley: "Lucas, you're going to have Peyton forever"

Lucas: "Haley, are you trying to steal my girl?"

Haley: "Sorry, Lucas I do have a fiancée. You might know her. Her name is Brooke Davis"

Lucas: "Cute Haley"

Nathan: "That's what you get when you ask a stupid question Lucas"

Brooke walks through the door.

Brooke: "Hey, Peyton's ready"

Lucas: "I'll be right out"

* * *

Lucas is standing at the altar waiting for his soon to be bride. He knows that this is it for him. He knows that tonight he would finally get to call Peyton Sawyer, Peyton Scott.

Nathan was going to walk Peyton down the aisle because her dad was on his drugging boat on another one of his jobs. Peyton was wearing a Brooke Davis original. Plain white and kind of rocker like.

Nathan walks Peyton down the aisle to meet Lucas. The pastor does his thing talking about love and marriage and stuff.

Pastor: "Do you Lucas take Peyton to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold till this day forward or till death do you part?"

Lucas: "I do"

Pastor: "And do you Peyton take Lucas to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold till this day forward or till death do you part?"

Peyton: "I do"

Pastor: "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride"

Peyton and Lucas kiss for the first time as husband and wife. Brooke and Haley have tears in their eyes and Nathan seems to be turning into a bit of a softy.

* * *

Everyone decided to celebrate considering they were in Las Vegas. Lucas and Peyton were headed on their honeymoon in the morning and Nathan had to leave right after the ceremony because he had prior arrangements. He left after having one drink. Haley and Brooke only had a few drinks before heading to their hotel room.

Brooke: "Hey guys, I think we are going to head up now"

Peyton: "Alright, well I guess I will see you guys in a week"

Haley: "Yeah, enjoy your guys' stay in Hawaii"

Lucas: "Oh we will"

Haley: "Gross Lucas"

Haley yawns and Brooke takes that as a sign to get her fiancée to bed.

Brooke: "Baby, we should probably go to the room now"

Haley: "But I don't want to"

Haley says trying to hold back a yawn.

Haley: "Maybe you're right"

* * *

Brooke and Haley head to their hotel room and change into their pajamas, they are lying in bed cuddling and holding each other's hands. Brooke is deep in thought and Haley notices.

Haley: "What are you thinking about?"

Brooke: "Us and our wedding"

Haley: "What about us?"

Brooke: "Just thinking that in a few months I get to call you my wife"

Haley: "That sounds so nice right now"

Brooke: "About our wedding, are we going to decide on a state yet?"

Haley: "I was thinking maybe Connecticut"

Brooke: "I just wish we could get married in Tree Hill"

Haley: "I know baby but North Carolina doesn't like the fact that there are people out there that love each other that are the same sex. They're idiots"

Brooke: "Yeah, idiots"

Haley: "I love you Brooke"

Brooke: "I love you too Hales. Now let's get some sleep"

* * *

**A Few Months Later…….**

The Day is June 25th, the day of my parents wedding, even though they are not a traditional couple they decided to go a traditional way, they decided not to see each other again until the altar. Brooke decided that she would make her own wedding dress; she wanted to make Haley's but refused because that would break on of the rules. Brooke pouted but eventually gave in. This was the day my moms have been waiting for since they got engaged. They had told me that waiting was the hardest part but they wanted to show their friends and family how much they loved each other. Connecticut, the state where they were married. They didn't marry in a church but they married in a wonderful field of grass by a lake. It was a small wedding. No parents showed up considering they did not agree with what their daughters were doing but my moms didn't care. They had their friends and that's all that mattered to them. Nathan and Lucas, Peyton and David, that's all who came to their wedding. Karen Lucas's mom was supposed to go but she couldn't make it but she would see them after their honeymoon.

* * *

Brooke is in the room putting the final touches to her hair and makeup.

Peyton: "Brooke, you ready to get married?"

Brooke just looked at her and smiled.

Brooke: "Of course"

Peyton: "Just out of curiosity who is taking whose last name?"

Brooke: "Haley said that she wanted to hyphen her last name to be James-Davis"

Peyton: "That's sweet Brooke"

Brooke: "I know and I love her for that"

Lucas: "Brooke, we got to get you to walk down the aisle now"

Brooke: "Okay, I am ready"

* * *

In Haley's room she is nervous as hell. Nathan and David have tried everything to calm her down.

Nathan: "Haley, you are going to be okay"

Haley: "You don't know that Nathan"

Nathan: "A little help here David"

David: "Right, Haley look at me"

Haley looks at her brother.

David: "Do you love Brooke?"

Haley: "Yes"

David: "Then why are you so nervous?"

Haley: "Because I don't want this all to be a dream. I don't want to wake up tomorrow and not have it be real"

David: "Hales, it's not a dream. You found your soul mate now go marry her"

* * *

Lucas had just walked Brooke down the aisle and now David was doing the same thing for Haley.

The two brides met in the middle and walked up the last step while whispering "I love you's" to each other.

Pastor: "Is there any reason why these two women cannot be married?"

No one responds so he continues.

Pastor: "They have decided to have their own vows. Brooke you may go first"

Brooke: "Haley James, when I first met you freshman year I thought to myself that you were the prettiest girl I had ever seen. As much as it killed me, I had to hide my true feelings, I was afraid to get hurt so I settled on us being friends. When junior year came around I finally had the courage to tell you how I felt and lucky for me you felt the same. You are the only woman that I have loved and you will be the only woman that I love. I promise that I will love you with all my heart and be your shoulder to cry on. I will be the one to make you happy and I will make sure that all your dreams come true. I love you Haley James, this I vow today"

Brooke puts the wedding ring on Haley's finger.

Pastor: "Haley it's your turn"

Haley: "Brooke Penelope Davis, you have been my rock, my inspiration, my everything. I love you. When we first told everyone about us, at first they didn't believe us but as we stand here today in the process of being married, we have proved them wrong. I fell in love with a cheerleader and she fell in love with a tutor-girl. We beat the odds, we fought hard and our love continues to grow each day. I know I want you to be the one I wake up next to and I want you to be the one I go to sleep next to. I want to be your wife. I want to have your heart. I want everything with you. I will love you until the end of time, this I vow today"

Haley slips the ring on Brooke's finger. With tears in their eyes they mouth the words I love you.

Pastor: "Congratulations, now seal it with a kiss"

Haley and Brooke kiss for quite a long time until the Pastor interrupts with the clearing of his throat. Brooke blushed.

Brooke: "Sorry"

Everyone laughed.

* * *

The Reception was beautiful. Speeches were said to the happy married couple and now it was time for their dance. Brooke and Haley walked to the dance floor hand in hand. Haley laid her head on Brooke's chest and began to sway to the music.

Brooke: "It's our song"

Haley: "I thought you would like that"

_You need a friend_

_I'll be around_

_Don't let this end_

_Before I see you again_

_What can I say to convince you_

_To change your mind of me?_

Brooke: "Can a song really change your life?"

Haley: "I hope so, it changed ours. We had our first kiss to this song"

Brooke: "We also listened to this on our first date"

_I'm gonna love you more than anyone_

_I'm gonna hold you closer than before_

_And when I kiss your soul, your body'll be free_

_I'll be free for you anytime_

_I'm gonna love you more than anyone_

David: "Mind if I cut in Brooke?"

Brooke: "No, I just want her back"

David: "Don't worry. Lucas wants to dance with you though"

Brooke left and went to dance with Lucas. David and Haley had a nice chat.

David: "Are you nervous now?"

Haley: "No, and thank-you for walking me down the aisle and coming to the wedding"

David: "Of course I came, you're my little sister"

Haley: "By like 5 minutes"

David: "Yeah but it still makes me older"

_Look in my eyes, what do you see?_

_Not just the color_

_Look inside of me_

_Tell me all you need and I will try_

_I will try_

Lucas: "How are you Brooke?"

Brooke: "I'm married"

Lucas: "I know the feeling"

Brooke: "Thank-you Luke, for everything"

Lucas: "I didn't do anything Brooke"

Brooke: "I meant for introducing me to Haley. If you hadn't have done that, I don't know if I would be here today"

Lucas: "You would have been. True love always finds a way"

_I'm gonna love you more than anyone_

_I'm gonna hold you closer than before_

_And when I kiss your soul, your body'll be free_

_I'll be free for you anytime_

_I'm gonna love you more than anyone_

_Free for you, whenever you need_

_We'll be free together, baby_

_Free together, baby_

Brooke walks up to Haley and David.

Brooke: "Can I dance with my wife now?"

David: "Of course"

David left for the couple to dance more.

Brooke: "Hi, wifey"

Haley: "Hi"

Brooke: "We finally did it"

Haley: "Yes we did'

Brooke and Haley kiss for awhile until breathing became a problem.

_I'm gonna love you more than anyone_

_I'm gonna hold you closer than before_

_And when I kiss your soul, your body'll be free_

_I'll be free for you anytime_

_I'm gonna love you more than anyone_

_I'm gonna love you more than anyone_

Brooke: "I can't wait for the honeymoon"

Haley: "Me either"

* * *

My parents' wedding was one to remember or at least that was what everyone had said, I wouldn't know, I wasn't there. They went to Italy for their honeymoon. Other than that they didn't give me any details, Parents. I swear sometimes I think they can be so clueless. I know about sex it doesn't take a scientist to figure it out. Being in high school is all about sex, did they forget that. I have no clue. One of these days they are going to realize that they can't hide me in a box and throw away the key. Yes, in their eyes I will always be their little girl but I'm 15, they should really let me off the leash.

* * *

**A/N- Hope you guys liked it. Just one more chapter and then the story will be in the present. Review please**


	5. Starting A Family

**A/N- Here is the last chapter of the past. Enjoy!!!!**

* * *

Starting a family should be a simple concept at least it should be. It can be a problem when you are married to another woman.

* * *

It's been a few months since Lucas and Peyton and Brooke and Haley got married. Nathan went off to Duke. Haley and Brooke headed to UNC where Haley took classes to become a teacher and Brooke took some business classes. Lucas and Peyton also went to UNC where Lucas is studying Literature and Peyton is studying business and art. Just recently Lucas and Peyton found out that they were going to have a baby. Everyone was exciting when they got the news. Haley and Brooke were a little on the downside because secretly they both wanted a family but never said anything until that night.

* * *

Brooke and Haley are lying in bed thinking about the news they had heard earlier that night.

Haley: "It's great that Peyton and Lucas are having a baby"

Brooke: "Yeah it is"

Brooke says a little defeated. Haley notices the reaction that she got from her wife.

Haley: "Babe what's wrong?"

Brooke: "Nothing, it's just that"

Haley: "Just that what?"

Brooke: "I know I never told you this before but I want to have a family, I want a kid"

Haley: "Brooke, why didn't you tell me before, I'm your wife for god's sake"

Brooke: "I know Haley it's just that, I didn't know how you felt about the whole situation and I was scared to bring it up"

Haley: "Honey, you do not have to be scared to bring that up. I want a child too"

Before Brooke could answer she remembered having a conversation with her brother-in-law a month after the wedding.

* * *

**Flashback**

_David: "Brooke it's so good to see you. How is married life?"_

_Brooke: "Great. I love Haley and I'm glad we got married"_

_David: "I'm glad to hear it. So what did you want to talk to me about?"_

_Brooke: "Alright so going behind my wife's back is pretty bad but I wanted to ask you something"_

_David: "Then ask"_

_Brooke: "I know this may sound weird but I need you not to freak. I want to have a baby"_

_David: "That's not weird Brooke"_

_Brooke: "No but this next part I am going to ask is. I want you to be the sperm donor. If you say no that's totally fine but you and Haley are related and I know it may sound weird but I want my child to look like me and Haley"_

_David: "Okay, Brooke, Haley is my sister and I love her. I want to help you guys out but you have to talk to your wife first. You went behind her back but she'll get over it. Just talk to her first and then you both can talk to me"_

_Brooke: "Thanks David"_

_David: "You're welcome Brooke"_

**End of Flashback**

* * *

Haley: "You talked to David without talking to me first"

Brooke: "Yes, but Haley I just wanted to know if there was a chance that he would help"

Haley: "Brooke, we are in this together not you and David. You are suppose to come to me"

Brooke: "I know baby and I'm sorry but I just think the next step with us is to become moms"

Haley: "Wife of mine you are lucky that I love you so damn much. You are the one getting pregnant"

Brooke: "I know. It can't be you because that would be wrong on so many levels"

Haley: "That's nasty. So David really said he would help?"

Brooke: "Yeah, we just have to talk to him"

* * *

That's what they did. They went and talked to my Uncle David, like he told Brooke, he would be happy to help out. They went to the doctor and Brooke got that invitro crap. I don't really pay attention in health class but I'm sure you all will know what it is.

* * *

It's been a few weeks since Brooke was at the doctor but today Haley and she would go to the doctor to see if they were pregnant. Haley and Brooke wanted this so bad. They were hoping for good results.

Doctor: "Mrs. Davis, we have your test results"

Brooke and Haley held hands tightly while awaiting the rest of the news.

Doctor: "Congratulations, you're pregnant"

Haley looked at the doctor with shock on her face. She turned to Brooke who had the same reaction.

Haley: "We're pregnant"

Brooke: "We're pregnant"

Brooke and Haley cried and the doctor decided to give the parents to be some time alone.

Haley captured Brooke's lips with her own and kissed Brooke like there was no tomorrow. After a few minutes they pulled away.

Brooke: "Are you happy?"

Haley: "Very happy, but what are you going to do about school?"

Brooke: "I'd thought that I would go as long as I can and then maybe just finish up classes online"

Haley: "But what about when the baby is born?"

Brooke: "We will figure it out then"

Haley: "We are going to be parents"

Brooke: "I know"

* * *

After finding out about the pregnancy, Haley and Brooke gathered up their friends, since it was break Nathan came down to visit them. They were all sitting at the dinner table when Brooke and Haley decided to share them their news. Of course they all knew that they were trying to have a family but didn't know if it would work.

Brooke: "You guys, we have something to tell you"

Peyton: "Well what is it?"

Brooke: "It looks like Peyton Scott isn't going to be the only pregnant girl on campus"

Nathan: "You're pregnant"

Haley: "She's pregnant"

Peyton: "OH MY GOD!!!"

Lucas: "Wow"

David: "2 pregnant hormonal women, sucks to be you guys"

Haley: "DAVID!"

David: "Sorry, congrats you two"

Brooke: "Thank-you"

Peyton: "Brooke that means are kids will be really close in age like only a month apart. Do you think they will be best friends?"

Brooke: "I hope so. We just have to wait and see"

Nathan: "This is way too much to handle on one break"

Everyone laughs at Nathan. He's just the typically guy.

* * *

**8 Months Later…..**

Peyton was on the way to the hospital. She was in labor. Lucas was nervous but Haley went with him. Brooke wasn't there, she was home being 8 months pregnant.

Peyton and Lucas went into the delivery room. Haley was left in the waiting room thinking about what it would be like when her wife gave birth.

Lucas and Peyton have no idea what the sex of their baby is; they wanted it to be a surprise.

After a few hours Lucas came out into the waiting room and brought his baby boy to see Haley.

Haley: "Luke, he's beautiful, what's his name?"

Lucas: "Sawyer Keith Scott"

Haley: "Keith would be so proud of you right now"

Lucas: "Thanks Haley but I feel him here"

Haley: "So do I, I should probably call my wife. She was upset that she couldn't come"

Lucas: "Hormonal Brooke is that bad"

Haley: "Yeah. Hey Luke, how was it in there?"

Lucas: "It was an experience"

Lucas brings his son back to his mother while Haley calls Brooke.

Brooke: "Hello"

Haley: "Hey, Peyton had her baby"

Brooke: "Great, boy or a girl?"

Haley: "It's a boy, Sawyer Keith Scott"

Brooke: "That's a cute name, ouch"

Haley: "Sweetie what's wrong is it the baby?"

Brooke: "The baby just kicked pretty damn hard. Haley I am tired of being pregnant"

Haley laughs.

Haley: "I know but then in a few weeks we will have a son or daughter and we will be wishing you were still pregnant"

Brooke: "I'm just tired of being fat"

Haley: "Brooke Davis you are not fat just pregnant, and you look amazing"

Brooke: "Hales come home please"

Haley: "I'll try"

Brooke: "Come on sweetie even the baby agrees"

Haley: "Maybe we should have figured out what the sex of the baby is because we still don't have a name"

Brooke: "Yeah, but I thought we narrowed it down"

Haley: "Babe there is no way I am going to name our daughter Lola or if it's a boy Trevor"

* * *

Oh my god. Lola, are they crazy, that's a dog's name. Momma Brooke is so weird. I am so glad my name is Lauren.

* * *

Brooke: "Whatever just come home"

Haley: "I'll be there as soon as I can"

Brooke: "Okay, I love you"

Haley: "Love you too"

Haley hung up the phone and joined the new parents in the hospital room. She chatted for awhile and decided to head home to her wife.

* * *

Brooke was lying on the couch watching TV.

Brooke: "Hey baby"

Haley: "Hey"

Brooke: "So, what does Sawyer Scott look like?"

Haley: "He has his daddy's blue eyes and his parent's blonde hair"

Brooke: "He is going to be a heart breaker"

Haley: "Oh defiantly. What are you watching?"

Brooke: "Gilmore Girls"

Haley and Brooke watch an episode of Gilmore Girls.

Brooke: "Who is the actress that plays Lorelai? Isn't it Heather Graham?"

Haley: "No babe Heather Graham was in that Austin Powers movie. Lauren Graham plays Lorelai"

Brooke: "Oh, Lauren is a pretty name"

Haley: "Yeah it is"

* * *

Seriously are they that dumb that they can't see that it is a perfect fit for me. Hello, listen to what you are saying.

* * *

Brooke: "Hey how about Lauren for a girl?"

Haley: "Lauren Davis, that's cute I like it"

* * *

Well finally come on people.

* * *

Brooke: "What if we have a boy?"

Haley: "I like the name Nick or maybe Ben"

Brooke: "I like Ben"

Haley: "Alright so we have it, Benjamin Davis for a boy and Lauren Davis for a girl"

Brooke: "Those are perfect names"

Haley: "Yes, they are"

* * *

I can't believe that they can come up with a name that fast for a boy but when it comes to a girl they have to wait and watch an episode of Gilmore Girls to come up with just one name. Who am I to complain, I love my name but I really didn't have a choice in that matter now did I?

* * *

**1 Month Later…….**

Brooke and Haley are in bed. It is past Brooke's due date and she is really getting agitated.

Haley lies on her stomach and talks to Brooke's belly.

Haley: "Hey, little one. You should come out soon because your moms would really like to meet you and we know you want to meet us"

Brooke: "Babe, I don't think that's going to work"

Haley: "It was worth a shot"

Haley kisses Brooke when Brooke starts to have pains.

Brooke: "Ow"

Haley: "Are you okay?"

Brooke: "Nope, my water just Brooke"

Haley: "Okay, um, well I have to call Peyton and then I have to get you to the hospital"

Brooke: "Haley, I'm scared"

Haley: "I know me too. Let's go"

* * *

Haley got Brooke to the hospital and Lucas and Peyton arrived shortly after. Brooke was now ready to have her baby so they wheeled her into the delivery room and Haley followed. They put Haley in the gear that she needed and she was now holding Brooke's hand.

Brooke: "I swear I am never doing this again. It hurts like HELL!"

Haley: "I know baby put you need to push"

Doctor: "She's right Brooke, we need you to push"

Brooke is crying.

Brooke: "I can't it hurts too much"

Haley is trying to calm her down.

Haley: "Hey, its okay baby. Just one more push and this will all be over"

Brooke: "Fine"

Brooke gives one more push and they hear the crying of a baby.

Doctor: "It's a girl"

Haley and Brooke are crying while the doctor hands the baby to Haley.

Haley: "We have a daughter"

Brooke: "Finally, it took forever. Can I hold her?"

Haley: "Of course"

* * *

They wheeled Brooke back to her room and Haley gave Peyton and Lucas the good news. They were now in Brooke's room drooling over the baby.

Peyton: "You guys she's beautiful"

Brooke and Haley smile at each other.

Brooke: "We know"

Lucas: "What's her name?"

Haley: "Lauren Davis"

Peyton: "What about a middle name?"

Haley: "We haven't"

Brooke: "James"

Haley looks at Brooke.

Haley: "Really?"

Brooke: "Of course, Lauren is a part of both of us. I couldn't think of a better name"

Haley kissed Brooke.

Brooke: "We also decided on godparents"

Peyton: "Who are they?"

Haley: "You seriously had to ask"

Lucas: "Thanks you guys. I already love this little girl"

* * *

Why wouldn't you, I was beautiful. I had everyone wrapped around my little finger. Just like that song from Carrie Underwood. What was that song? Oh yeah All-American Girl.

* * *

Haley: "We love her too Luke"

Brooke: "Where is Sawyer?"

Peyton: "He's with my dad"

Brooke: "Papa Sawyer meeting his grandson"

Peyton: "Yeah, my dad walked into the house and one look at Sawyer and he was out of my arms"

Lucas: "So do Nathan and David know about the newest addition"

Haley: "I called them and Nathan said he would see us when he has time and David was stuck in class but he would come as soon as he can"

Brooke yawns and everybody notices.

Lucas: "I think Peyton and I should go, so you guys can be alone with your daughter"

Haley: "Luke, you guys don't have to"

Peyton: "Actually I'm going through Sawyer withdrawals, so we are going to go"

Both Peyton and Lucas hug Brooke and Haley and then left.

Haley: "How is Lauren James Davis?"

Brooke: "I think she's tired"

Haley: "You are too"

Brooke: "So are you"

Haley: "Scoot over"

Brooke scoots over and Haley crawls on the bed with her wife and daughter. 5 minutes later they were fast asleep.

* * *

**1 Year Later…..**

The lives of Brooke, Haley, Peyton and Lucas have changed dramatically. Since all four go to school they all took turns looking after Sawyer and Lauren. Brooke and Haley didn't depend on Lucas and Peyton that often. As parents they decided that Lauren wasn't going to be raised like they were. As much as they could they made sure one of them was home to look after Lauren. It was mostly Brooke because she really didn't care about going to class. Instead she stayed home and took classes online while looking after her and Haley's daughter, most of the time Haley felt bad that she wasn't at home as often as she would like. She made it up to Brooke though.

* * *

Brooke and Haley have been married a little over a year and their daughter Lauren is one years old.

* * *

Brooke and Haley are sleeping in their room. The baby monitor is turned on and is on the bedside table. Lauren starts fussing and Brooke and Haley wake up.

Brooke: "Why does Lauren have to cry?"

Brooke says sleepily and Haley responds.

Haley: "She cries because she can't talk. It's her way of letting us know that she needs us"

Brooke: "Can't she need us a little less?"

Haley: "No"

Brooke: "I'm so tired"

Haley: "You sleep, I'll get her"

* * *

My parents say that I cried a lot. In my defense I think it's because I have this bond with each of them. Lucas said that when I was little I had to be by one of them otherwise I would cry. Our bond still exists today but I am not that needy. The only time I am that needy is when I'm sick. I guess you would call me a mamma's girl and I'm okay with that.

* * *

Haley walks into Lauren's room and takes her out of her crib. Haley already had a bottle ready and was now feeding her in the rocking chair. Brooke stands in the doorway.

Haley: "Hun, I told you to go back to sleep"

Brooke: "I tried but your side of the bed was cold. I missed you"

Haley: "Our daughter was hungry"

Brooke: "You know you look really sexy while feeding our daughter"

Haley: "Babe, I'm too tired to have sex with you"

Brooke: "I am too. I was just trying to be flirty"

Haley: "Yeah, but I'm too tired to flirt back"

Brooke: "I'll take her you go back to bed"

Haley: "Really?"

Brooke shakes her head yes. Haley hands Lauren to Brooke and she gives both of her girls a kiss and goes to bed.

* * *

Brooke: "Okay Lauren. I want you to do something for me. I want you to give your mommies a break. Sweetie we're tired. We love that you love us so much but you need to sleep baby girl"

Brooke looks down at a sleeping Lauren.

Brooke: "That's my girl"

Brooke lays Lauren back in her crib and Brooke herself heads to bed. Brooke gives Haley a kiss while getting into bed.

Haley: "It isn't going to get easier is it?"

Brooke: "Nope, it will probably get harder"

Haley: "Our daughter is going to break some hearts"

Brooke: "I know"

Haley: "I think the worst years are going to be when our Lauren is in high school"

Brooke: "Yeah. Oh god she'll be dating boys"

Haley: "Or girls"

Brooke and Haley laugh.

Brooke: "At least we have 14 years to prepare for that"

Haley: "Yeah, 14 years"

* * *

**A/N- So there you have it Haley and Brooke's past. Next chapter will be the present. the outline will probably be like the OTH episodes so I am going to start to work on that. REVIEW!!! If you have any ideas please send them my way.**

**Hope u liked the chapter**


	6. 14 Years Later

**A/N- Here is the first chapter done in the present. I decided to do it in 2 different parts because this chapter was going to end up being long. Enjoy!!!!!**

* * *

Haley and Brooke have been married for 16 years. Haley got a degree n education and is now teaching at Tree Hill High. Brooke got a degree in business and her clothing line Clothes over Bro's has been very successful. Haley's singing career has hit a snag. A few years ago she completed an album and went on tour but for awhile now she hasn't had any luck on writing new songs. After college the Davis family moved back to Tree Hill. Brooke runs a Clothes over Bro's store in Tree Hill.

Lauren has been cheerleading since she was in middle school. She is 15 years old, has no boyfriend but not for a lack of trying which freaks her moms out. Being that she is a daughter of a married gay couple she has been ridiculed but being Lauren she takes matters into her own hands and anytime someone says something about her family they will see a fist in the face. She has been in trouble a few times but nothing serious or with the law. Lauren doesn't really like school and any chance she gets she'll leave, however it seems to get harder and harder considering her mom works at the High School and just so happens to be her English teacher.

Lucas and Peyton Scott have also been married for 16 years. Peyton received a degree in business and Lucas was in literature. Lucas had several books written and published, An Unkindness of Ravens and The Comet. He coaches the Tree Hill Ravens, who have made it to state the last 7 years. Peyton's record label Red Bedroom Records have been successful. She has signed many artists including Mia Catalano and Haley James-Davis. She is still into her art but never took that professionally.

Sawyer Keith Scott, 15 years old and best friend to Lauren James Davis. He is captain of the Tree Hill Ravens; lucky for him he doesn't have HCM. Sawyer is a lot like his dad, he loves reading and writing but he also loves music just like his mom. He is currently single.

Nathan Scott's basketball career has been incredibly successful. He has played for the LA Lakers and the Seattle Seahawks but for the last 2 years he has played for the Charlotte Bobcats.

Haley's brother David got married 5 years ago. He has a lively wife named Melissa. Melissa already had a 5 year old son named Kyle. David adopted Kyle when he married Melissa. Kyle is now 10 years old.

* * *

**-Davis Home-**

Haley is in the kitchen making breakfast. Lauren is upstairs still sleeping. Brooke walks into the kitchen and wraps her arms around her wife's waist.

Haley: "Good morning"

Haley turns around and gives her wife a long lasting kiss.

Brooke: "Great way to start the morning"

Haley: "I have to agree with you"

Brooke: "I hoped that you would"

Haley: "Breakfast is almost ready. Where's Lauren?"

Brooke: "My guess, she's probably still sleeping"

Haley: "Could go wake her up?"

Brooke: "Why don't you want to? You almost always do"

Haley: "We are not on speaking terms right now"

Brooke: "Why would that be?"

Haley: "She broke curfew and I grounded her for it"

Brooke was waiting for clarification.

Brooke: "How late was she?"

Haley: "2 hours"

Brooke was starting to get angry.

Brooke: "What? Where the hell was she?"

Haley: "I still don't know and when I tried to get answers she told me to mind my own damn business. Babe, she's getting an attitude on her lately and I don't like it"

Brooke: "I know how to handle it. I'll be right back"

Brooke storms upstairs into her daughter's room and flicks on the light. Lauren is still sleeping.

Brooke: "Lauren, get up!"

Lauren: "5 more minutes"

Brooke: "Where were you last night?"

Lauren is now up starts to get an attitude.

Lauren: "I was out"

Brooke: "Lauren, watch the attitude"

Lauren: "Is that what your wife said?"

Brooke: "Hey! Watch it with that mouth. This attitude has got to stop. Right now, I want you to march your little ass downstairs and go into the kitchen and apologize to your mom about the way you treated her last night"

Lauren: "I don't want to"

Brooke: "Too bad. Now go!"

Lauren got off of her bed and headed downstairs to the kitchen where Haley was putting food on plates.

Haley: "Morning, sweetie"

Lauren: "Morning"

Lauren stayed silent for awhile.

Lauren: "I'm sorry ma. I shouldn't have talked to you that way"

Haley: "Come here"

Lauren walked over to her mom and Haley wrapped her into a hug.

Haley: "I accept your apology but that attitude needs to disappear fast. Understood?"

Lauren: "Yeah"

Brooke walks into the kitchen and smiles.

Brooke: "Alright family, let's eat. I'm starving"

Lauren: "Mom, you're always hungry"

Brooke: "That's not all I'm hungry for"

Brooke winks at Haley. Lauren chokes on the food in her mouth.

Lauren: "Gross, I'm trying to eat here"

Brooke: "So"

Lauren rolls her eyes and finishes her food.

* * *

**-Scott House-**

Peyton: "Sawyer, breakfast"

Peyton yells up the stairs and heads to the kitchen. Lucas walks in and sits at the table.

Lucas: "Hey, babe"

Peyton: "Morning"

Lucas: "What's on the schedule for today?"

Peyton: "I have to head to the studio and then I'm meeting Brooke for lunch. What about you, husband of mine?"

Lucas: "Basketball practice mostly and maybe I can try and write something"

Peyton: "I got a call from Haley last night"

Lucas: "Really? What did she want?"

Peyton: "To speak with Sawyer but he wasn't home"

Lucas: "He missed curfew again"

Peyton: "Along with Lauren"

Lucas: "Buddies in crime"

Sawyer walks into the kitchen.

Sawyer: "Morning"

Lucas: "Late night?"

Sawyer: "Sort of"

Peyton: "Sawyer, where were you and Lauren last night?"

Sawyer: "It's a secret"

Peyton: "Are you two like together?"

Sawyer: "No!"

Lucas: "Okay calm down. As long as you aren't doing anything illegal it's okay"

Peyton: "Lucas!"

Lucas: "Oh right. Don't miss curfew again"

Sawyer: "Yes, sir"

* * *

**-Tree Hill High-**

Lauren is at her locker when Sawyer comes up to her.

Sawyer: "Hey Lauren"

Lauren: "What's up Scott?"

Sawyer: "How much trouble did you get into last night?"

Lauren: "Grounded for 2 weeks"

Sawyer: "Sucks for you"

Lauren: "Let me guess. You didn't get in trouble"

Sawyer: "Correct"

Lauren: "That is so unfair"

Sawyer: "Not for me"

The bell rings signaling that class has started.

Lauren: "We're late"

Sawyer: "Yeah, so, I'll see you at lunch"

Lauren: "Yeah, see you Scott"

Sawyer: "See ya Davis"

Sawyer goes to gym class while Lauren heads to class. She walks into her English Lit.

Haley: "Lauren, you're late"

Lauren: "Sorry"

Haley: "Take a seat"

Lauren: "Whatever you say teach"

Haley just shakes her head while Lauren takes a seat in the back next to a fellow cheerleader named Lisa.

Lisa: "Do you always speak to your mom like that?"

Lauren: "In school, yes"

Lauren and Lisa laugh while Haley starts class.

Haley: "Can anyone tell me what a simile is?"

The room stayed quiet. Lauren looked around the room and no one had their hand raised. Lauren sighed and raised her hand.

Lauren: "A simile is a comparison using like or as"

Haley: "Can you give an example?"

Just then a girl came into the classroom, a tall skinny red-head. She gave her note to Haley.

Haley: "Class this is Rachel Gatina. Rachel you can take the empty seat next to Lauren"

Rachel sits by Lauren.

Haley: "Lauren, can I get that example please?"

Lauren who still has her eyes on the new girl came up with an answer.

Lauren: "No one is as shy as the new girl who might I add is also pretty"

Rachel looked at Lauren and blushed. Lauren flashed her the Davis dimples and a wink.

Haley: "Well that was an interesting simile. Let's talk homework"

Everyone in the classroom moaned. Rachel just kept looking at Lauren. Lauren had no idea.

* * *

**-Clothes over Bro's-**

Brooke is working at the front counter when Peyton comes in.

Peyton: "Hey, B. Davis"

Brooke: "Hello P. Scott"

Peyton: "How are you today?"

Brooke: "Pretty good. Haley grounded Lauren though"

Peyton: "Yeah well Lucas let Sawyer slide this time"

Brooke: "Peyton you are going to make Lauren think Haley and I are the worst parents in the world"

Peyton: "Come on she is not going to think that. She loves you both"

Brooke: "I know that. Moving on, what food did you get?"

Peyton: "Burgers and fries"

Brooke: "Perfect"

* * *

**-Tree Hill High-**

Haley was finishing up her lesson when the bell rang.

Haley: "Class the paper is due on Monday. Have a great weekend"

Everyone leaves the classroom and while walking out Lauren runs into Rachel.

Lauren: "New girl right?"

Rachel: "It's Rachel"

Lauren: "Well Rachel, I'm Lauren"

Rachel: "Hi"

Lauren: "I saw you blush earlier"

Rachel: "Oh"

Lauren: "It's okay I have a way with people. I am a Davis after all"

Rachel: "Davis as in relation to Brooke Davis?"

Lauren nods her head.

Lauren: "And Haley James-Davis"

Rachel: "Our teacher is your mom"

Lauren: "One of them"

Rachel: "You have 2 moms"

Lauren: "Yes, and if you have anything to say keep your comments to yourself or I might have to hurt you"

Rachel: "Oh, it's cool with me, trust me"

Lauren: "Well Rach. I think this is a start of a beautiful friendship. Come on I'll show you around"

Rachel: "Okay"

* * *

After Lauren showed Rachel around the school it was lunch time. In the courtyard, Sawyer and Lisa are talking.

Lisa: "Are you ever going to tell her Sawyer?"

Sawyer: "I have no idea what you are talking about"

Lisa: "I see the way you look at her"

Sawyer: "Am I that obvious?"

Lisa: "To me yes, to Lauren no. Girl doesn't have a clue"

Sawyer: "Why is this so hard?"

Lisa: "Because you guys have known each other since you were babies. You're friends and you don't want to ruin that"

Sawyer: "Since when do you know everything?"

Lisa: "It doesn't take a genius Sawyer but you have to ask yourself. Is she worth possibly losing your friendship for?"

Sawyer: "She's worth it but that's not Lauren. We wouldn't stop being friends"

Lisa: "True but your friendship won't be the same"

* * *

**A/N- A lot of drama appeared in this chapter. What is so secret between Sawyer and Lauren? What is going to happen between Sawyer and Lauren. What about Rachel?**

**I decided to put Rachel Gatina in the story just in a different way. She is Lauren's age and has never been to Tree Hill. She is nothing like the Rachel in the show just FYI. I give credit to Baley-fo-life for coming up with the idea.**

**Tell me what you guys think. **


	7. 14 Years Later Part Two

**A/N- Here is part two. Lauren's secret will get answered in this chapter. Enjoy!!!!**

* * *

Lauren and Rachel came around the corner and decided to join Lisa and Sawyer at the table.

Lauren: "Hey guys"

Sawyer: "Hey Lauren"

Lauren: "Rachel these are my friends Sawyer and Lisa"

Lisa: "Hi Rachel"

Rachel: "Hey"

Sawyer: "How did you meet Lauren?"

Lauren: "She's in my English class"

Sawyer: "so, you met mom number one?"

Rachel: "Yeah, she's pretty cool"

Lisa: "Wait until you met Brooke"

Brooke walks up to the table to surprise Lauren.

Brooke: "Who's talking about me?"

Lauren: "Mom, what are you doing here?"

Brooke: "Is it a crime that I want to spend time with my daughter and her friends?"

Lauren: "In public, yes"

Everyone at the table laughs.

Brooke: "Hi, who are you?"

Rachel: "Rachel"

Brooke: "Well Rachel, I'm Brooke it's nice to meet you"

Rachel: "Same here"

Brooke: "Lauren, when does your mom have free period?"

Lauren: "After Lunch"

Brooke: "Well then, I am going to go see my wife"

Lauren: "You seriously can't go 3 hours without her can you?"

Brooke: "No I cannot"

Everyone laughs.

Brooke: "Lauren, you coming home after school?"

Lauren: "No, I have cheerleading practice before the game tonight"

Brooke: "Okay, well I will let you guys finish your lunch"

Lauren: "Bye"

Brooke leaves the courtyard and heads to Haley's classroom.

* * *

Rachel looked at Lauren a little surprised.

Rachel: "You're a cheerleader?"

Lauren: "Captain actually. You cheerlead?"

Rachel: "No"

Lauren: "Why not? You'd be perfect"

Sawyer was listening to the conversation and he started to tense up. Lisa noticed but no one else did.

Sawyer: "Hey guys, I'm going to the gym but come to the game tonight"

Lauren: "I have to be there Sawyer but yeah I'll see you later"

Lisa: "Sawyer, I'll come with you"

* * *

Sawyer and Lisa head to the gym. On their way they start talking.

Sawyer: "You didn't have to come with me"

Lisa: "Yes, I did. You needed someone"

Sawyer: "Thanks Lisa"

Sawyer and Lisa hug. In Sawyer's mind thoughts seem to take over. _Seriously does she have to flirt like that? I know what flirting is and that defiantly was._ Lisa's mind seems to be doing the same thing. _Is he ever going to notice that I like him? Of course not he is so hung up on Lauren. How can she be so clueless? I don't even have a shot. I might have to change that. I just have to bite my tongue for now._

* * *

**-Haley's Classroom-**

Haley is sitting at her desk working on something when Brooke walks in.

Brooke: "Hey baby"

Haley: "Hey. What are you doing here?"

Brooke: "I came to see you and Lauren"

Haley: "You were lonely huh?"

Brooke sighs.

Brooke: "Yes"

Haley: "Our daughter openly flirted with a girl today"

Brooke's eyes widened.

Brooke: "What? Who?"

Haley: "Her name is Rachel"

Brooke: "I met her just a few minutes ago. They look cute"

Haley: "Brooke, don't you do it"

Brooke: "Do what?"

Haley: "Meddle in our daughter's love life or lack thereof"

Brooke: "Fine"

Haley: "Besides, I think her and Sawyer would make a great couple"

Brooke: "They are just friends"

Haley: "Yes, but if I remember correctly I was your friend once upon a time"

Brooke rolls her eyes.

Brooke: "You still are baby"

Haley: "Is Lauren coming home tonight?"

Brooke: "Eventually, she has cheerleading"

Haley: "So, that means we have the house to our selves"

Brooke: "I like how you think tutor-wife"

Haley: "I thought that you would. I should be home at like 4 this afternoon"

Brooke: "See you then"

Haley: "Hey wife"

Brooke: "What?"

Haley: "I love you"

Brooke: "I love you too"

Brooke blew Haley a kiss and left the classroom.

* * *

**-Courtyard-**

Lauren: "So, what does Rachel like to do?"

Rachel: "Not much actually. I have thought about cheerleading but I mostly like watching"

Lauren: "Huh"

Rachel: "Did I say something?"

_Oh my god this girl is killing me here. Why am I so turned on? I can't think like that. I thought I liked Sawyer. Do I like Rachel? This sucks._

Lauren: "No. You should come to the game tonight"

Rachel: "I think I will"

Lauren: "You like music?"

Rachel: "Love it"

Lauren: "What's your favorite?"

Rachel: "I don't have favorites but I do have a wide variety of interests"

Lauren: "Same here"

Rachel: "How about you? What are your interests besides cheerleading?"

Lauren: "I sing and I…"

Rachel: "And you what?"

Lauren: "It's a secret but if I tell you promise not to tell"

Rachel: "Cross my heart"

Lauren: "I am in drama. I get to participate in plays and try out for roles"

Rachel: "Wow, singer slash actress. Aren't you like breaking the typical cheerleader stereotype?"

Lauren: "Yes, but that stereotype has been broken since my parents were in school"

Rachel: "Good point. Is there any chance I could hear you sing or is that a secret too"

Lauren: "The only people that know I can sing are Sawyer and his mom Peyton, and Lisa too. Now you"

Rachel: "Haley doesn't know? She's a singer who doesn't know her daughter has talent"

Lauren: "Yeah and I like to keep it that way"

Rachel: "Why?"

Lauren: "She is on this type of writer's block and I have written like 10 songs when she has like none"

Rachel: "When can I hear you sing?"

Lauren looks at Rachel's pleading eyes.

Lauren: "After tonight's game"

Rachel: "Great"

* * *

**-Tree Hill Gym-**

**Rachel's POV**

I am sitting in the bleacher's trying to watch the game but I only have one thing on my mind, Lauren. Truth is the only reason I came here was to watch her. I sound creepy I know but it's not like that. I have a lot of things in common with her. She's a bubbly person and I love that about her. I have to tell you though, when she walked into the gym with her uniform, that short uniform that showed her great legs I almost died. She took my breath away. Oh god she just smiled at me. What am I doing? She probably likes Sawyer. Let it go Rachel, she doesn't want you. She was flirting with me though.

* * *

**No POV**

Ravens win the game. The crowd goes wild. Sawyer threw the game winning shot. Everyone on the stands head down to the court while Lisa hugs Sawyer and Lauren meets up with Rachel.

Rachel: "It was a great game"

Lauren: "Yes, Sawyer is pretty good. Basketball is in his genes"

Rachel: "What runs in your family?"

Lauren laughs.

Lauren: "Cheerleading and singing"

Rachel: "I would say yes to the cheering but I haven't actually heard you sing"

Lauren: "You will now, come on. I have to change first but I will meet you in 5"

Rachel: "Okay"

* * *

**-Girl's Locker Room-**

All the cheerleaders have changed but it only leaves Lisa and Lauren in the room.

Lisa: "Lauren, can I ask you something?"

Lauren: "Sure"

Lisa: "Do you like Sawyer?"

Lauren: "Yes, he is my friend"

Lisa: "That's not what I meant"

Lauren: "Oh, um, I don't know but he's fair game. If you like him ask him out"

Lisa: "Why would you say that?"

Lauren: "He had a crush on you in the 8th grade"

Lisa: "Are you serious?"

Lauren: "As a heart attack"

* * *

**-Tree Hill Gym-**

Rachel: "Hey Sawyer great game"

Sawyer: "Thanks. Rachel, leave Lauren alone"

Rachel: "Excuse me?"

Sawyer: "Sorry to sound like that but it's just"

Rachel: "You're jealous?"

Sawyer: "That obvious?"

Rachel: "A little bit"

Sawyer: "I am going to ask you this question and I hope you don't take it the wrong way but are you like into girls?"

Rachel sighs.

Rachel: "Yeah"

With that said Rachel walks away.

Sawyer: "That's what I was afraid of"

* * *

**-TRIC-**

Rachel: "Lauren where are we?"

Lauren: "Local club but this is also where I do my singing"

Rachel: "Really? So, what are you going to sing?"

Lauren: "You will find out soon enough"

Lauren begins to strum her guitar while Rachel sits on a chair and watches Lauren closely. Lauren starts to sing.

_He said the way my blue eyes shined  
Put those Georgia stars to shame that night  
I said: "That's a lie."  
Just a boy in a Chevy truck  
That had a tendency of gettin' stuck  
On backroads at night  
And I was right there beside him all summer long  
And then the time we woke up to find that summer gone_

_But when you think Tim McGraw  
I hope you think my favorite song  
The one we danced to all night long  
The moon like a spotlight on the lake  
When you think happiness  
I hope you think that little black dress  
Think of my head on your chest  
And my old faded blue jeans  
When you think Tim McGraw  
I hope you think of me_

_September saw a month of tears  
And thankin' God that you weren't here  
To see me like that  
But in a box beneath my bed  
Is a letter that you never read  
From three summers back  
It's hard not to find it all a little bitter sweet  
And lookin' back on all of that, it's nice to believe_

_When you think Tim McGraw  
I hope you think my favorite song  
The one we danced to all night long  
The moon like a spotlight on the lake  
When you think happiness  
I hope you think that little black dress  
Think of my head on your chest  
And my old faded blue jeans  
When you think Tim McGraw  
I hope you think of me_

_And I'm back for the first time since then  
I'm standin' on your street  
And there's a letter left on your doorstep  
And the first thing that you'll read is:_

_When you think Tim McGraw  
I hope you think my favorite song  
Someday you'll turn your radio on  
I hope it takes you back to that place  
When you think happiness  
I hope you think that little black dress  
Think of my head on your chest  
And my old faded blue jeans  
When you think Tim McGraw  
I hope you think of me  
Oh, think of me  
Mmmm...._

Rachel: "That was awesome"

Lauren: "Thanks"

Rachel: "You should really tell your mom"

Lauren: "I don't know"

* * *

**-Davis Home-**

Lauren walks into her house as her parents walk down the stairs hand in hand. Their hair is all messy. Lauren looks up.

Lauren: "Oh god"

Brooke: "What?"

Lauren: "Check in the mirror lately?"

Haley: "No, why?"

Lauren laughs.

Lauren: "Because you guys just finished a little one on one didn't you?"

Haley and Brooke look at each other and smile.

Lauren: "I knew it. I am going to bed and I'll have my headphones on so I can drown out the moaning"

Haley: "Lauren!"

Brooke laughs at Haley and Lauren.

Lauren: "Night"

Lauren heads up to her room.

Brooke: "What are we going to do with her?"

Haley just laughs.

* * *

**-Lauren's Room-**

Lauren is on her bed writing in a notebook.

_I know I have told you guys about my parents' relationship but now I have a problem a major one. I like two people and I don't know which one more. Do I like Sawyer? Or do I like Rachel? I guess only time will tell._

Lauren puts her notebook in her desk drawer and gets under her covers. She turns off her lamp.

Lauren: "I am so screwed"

A few minutes later Lauren is asleep.

* * *

**A/N- So Lauren's secret is that she is in theater. Not a big secret but I had to come up with something. So we find out that Lisa likes Sawyer as well as Lauren and Rachel likes Lauren. Big drama there. The song Lauren sang was Taylor Swift's Tim McGraw. FYI the songs that Lauren writes are going to be songs that singer's have already wrote just a heads up.**

**BIG QUESTION NEED VOTES**

**WHO SHOULD LAUREN END UP WITH?**

**SAWYER OR RACHEL**

**YOU GUYS DECIDE**


	8. A Little Lovin'

**A/N- Hey guys. I first want to say I love your reviews and that the poll is still open to see who should have Lauren's heart. Anyway this chapter has a lot of Baley in it as requested by OMGOTH23. There is also alot of family moments in this chapter as well as some Rachel and Lauren moments. Hope you enjoy!!!!**

* * *

It is mid afternoon on a Saturday. Lauren is still sleeping. Brooke decided to stay home and she and Haley are cuddled on the couch watching TV.

Haley: "I love Saturdays"

Brooke: "Why is that?"

Haley looks at their intertwined hands and kisses Brooke's hand.

Haley: "This. You being home, Lauren sleeping, me lying right next to you"

Haley and Brooke start kissing. Their kisses become more intense. Their tongues are battling for dominance. Haley is on top of Brooke leaving butterfly kisses all over Brooke's neck.

Meanwhile, Lauren walks downstairs into the living room. Lauren sees what her moms are doing and screams. Lauren covers her eyes.

Lauren: "Ahh, my eyes"

Lauren backs away with her eyes closed and runs into a wall hard.

Lauren: "Ow"

She leaves the living room.

* * *

Brooke and Haley kiss a little more and eventually meet Lauren in the kitchen who is eating cereal.

Lauren: "Please do not kiss while I am eating"

Brooke: "I thought you didn't care that we kissed"

Lauren: "I don't but I cross the line at seeing you stick your tongue down my mother's throat"

Haley and Brooke blushed.

Brooke: "Lauren James Davis!"

Lauren looks at Haley and smiles.

Lauren: "Oh no the full name. I think I am in trouble. Mommy please help me"

Haley laughs uncontrollable. Brooke kinks her eyebrow.

Brooke: "Oh, really"

Haley looks at Brooke with a smile on her face. Lauren looks at them a little worried.

Lauren: "Oh no"

Brooke and Haley are still staring and then Brooke mouths 1, 2, 3, they run after Lauren. Lauren gets off of the stool and starts running.

Lauren: "You guys this is so unfair"

Haley: "Maybe for you"

Lauren jumps over a small table in the living room. Brooke and Haley are close behind. Lauren runs out the back door onto the patio. She does a cheerleading move over the railing. Brooke and Haley run down the steps. Lauren reaches the trampoline and starts jumping.

Lauren: "I…..win"

Lauren says with a smile while Brooke and Haley get on the trampoline with her.

Brooke: "What if I said we let you win?"

By this time Lauren has stopped jumping.

Lauren: "You can say it but it doesn't mean it's true"

Haley: "She's got a point babe"

Lauren: "Lauren Davis 1, Brooke Davis 0"

Brooke: "Laugh it up Lauren"

Lauren: "Don't worry I am"

Haley laughs while she starts jumping.

Haley: "You know….Lauren…you run….pretty fast….and you don't…..seem….winded….one bit"

Lauren: "They don't call me head cheerleader for nothing"

Haley stops jumping and sits next to Brooke and Lauren.

Haley: "Good point"

Lauren laid her head on Brooke's lap and she threw her legs over Haley's. Brooke is playing with Lauren's hair. Silence falls upon them as they stared at the clouds.

Lauren: "You guys are comfy"

Brooke and Haley looked at each other and then flipped Lauren off of them.

Lauren: "Hey"

Brooke and Haley start jumping with Lauren still sitting on the trampoline. Their jumping was sending a sitting Lauren into the air.

Lauren: "Stop, I'm going to fall off"

Brooke: "L….Davis…..you are…..not going…..to…..fall off"

Lauren: "If you keep jumping I will"

Haley and Brooke stop jumping.

Brooke: "Happy?"

Lauren: "Yes, thank-you"

Haley: "Lauren, have you started your paper yet?"

Lauren: "Mom, buzz kill much"

Haley: "Still didn't answer my question"

Lauren: "No, I haven't started but today is Saturday"

Haley: "What does that have to do with anything?"

Lauren: "Saturday is the day of rest"

Haley: "Hun, that's Sunday"

Lauren: "Whatever, it will get done I promise"

Haley: "Good"

Lauren: "I'm going in the house"

Lauren gets off the trampoline and heads into the house.

* * *

Haley: "Oh shoot, what time is it?"

Brooke looks at her watch.

Brooke: "Noon, why?"

Haley: "We have no food in the house except for cereal"

Brooke: "Oh, we definitely need food"

Haley: "I'm going to go shopping, you want to come with?"

Brooke: "Nah, I think Lauren and I need some mother daughter bonding time"

Haley: "Alright"

Haley kisses Brooke and heads to the house to grab her keys and leaves.

* * *

Lauren is in the living room watching TV. when Brooke walks in.

Brooke: "What'cha doing girly?"

Lauren: "Watching TV."

Brooke: "I need you to leave the house tonight"

Lauren: "Gross"

Brooke: "What?"

Lauren: "Mom, don't play innocent. I know what you want to do"

Brooke: "I just want to do something for your mother tonight"

Lauren: "Whatever mom, I guess I could stay at Rachel's"

Brooke: "Why not Sawyer's?"

Lauren: "It is father-son weekend"

Brooke: "I see"

Lauren: "Aren't I grounded though?"

Brooke: "Not tonight"

Lauren: "That's cool. You should do stuff for mom more often"

Brooke: "Nice try"

Lauren: "It was worth a shot"

Brooke: "How about you and I go see a movie?"

Lauren: "What is this, mother daughter movie date?"

Brooke: "Sure if that's what you want to call it"

Lauren: "It's cool with me. What movie should we see?"

Brooke: "They complex is showing Bring It On"

Lauren: "Then let's go"

Brooke and Lauren go to the movies. Lately, Brooke and Lauren haven't spent much time together. Brooke's work has kept her pretty busy but she always finds a way to make it up to Lauren.

* * *

Haley comes home from grocery shopping and puts everything away. On the fridge she sees a note.

_Hey Babe,_

_Lauren and I went to the movies be home later_

_Xoxoxox_

_Your wife_

Haley heads upstairs to the den where her piano and guitar are. Haley sits at the piano and lets the music flow through her fingers. She begins to sing.

_I love the time and in between  
The calm inside me  
In this space where I can breathe  
I believe there is a distance I have wandered to touch upon the years  
Reaching out and reaching in  
Holding out  
Holding in_

I believe this is heaven to no one else but me  
And I'll defend it long as I can be left here to linger in silence  
If I chose to would you try to understand

Oh  
The quiet child awaits the day when she can break free  
The mold that clings like desperation  
Oh  
Mother don't you see I've got to live my life the way I feel is right for me  
Say it's not right for you but it's right for me

I believe this is heaven to no one else but me  
And I'll defend it long as I can be left here to linger in silence  
If I chose to would you try to understand

After the song finished Haley turned around to see someone who came into the room.

Rachel: "You are really talented"

Haley: "Thank-you. Why are you in my house?"

Rachel: "Sorry, Lauren said whenever I wanted to come over just to walk in"

Haley: "No it's okay but maybe you better make yourself present so that someone knows you are actually here"

Rachel: "Sorry. Is Lauren here?"

Haley: "Nope she's with Brooke. Are you thirsty?"

Rachel: "Yeah"

Haley: "Let's head down to the kitchen"

* * *

After the movies Brooke and Lauren headed down to the docks to sit and talk. Lauren was looking out into the water. She seemed deep in thought.

Brooke: "Penny for your thoughts"

Lauren: "What?"

Brooke: "You look deep in thought"

Lauren: "Can I ask you a question?"

Brooke: "Sure"

Lauren: "When did you know you liked mom?"

Brooke: "That's a good question. I would have to say the first time I saw her. I didn't know who she was. She walked into the school wearing a poncho and an ugly green hat"

Lauren laughs.

Brooke: "She was beautiful and everyday she still manages to take my breath away"

Lauren: "Wow"

* * *

Back at the Davis home Rachel and Haley are talking in the kitchen.

Haley: "How long have you liked my daughter?"

Rachel spits out her drink and quickly wipes up the mess.

Rachel: "Excuse me?"

Haley: "It's okay. I know you like her I saw you watch her every move yesterday"

Rachel: "Look, she's different than anybody else I know. She's not afraid to speak her mind"

Haley: "I know"

Rachel: "I like her, I really do and I can't believe I just told you that. Please don't tell her"

Haley: "I won't"

Rachel: "What do I do?"

Haley: "Hun, that's up to you"

* * *

Back at the docks Brooke and Lauren have been talking about Brooke and Haley but Brooke had a hunch that there was a reason why Lauren asked that particular question.

Brooke: "Is it Sawyer or Rachel?"

Lauren: "Both, I think"

Brooke: "My poor girl"

Brooke starts to laugh causing Lauren to get upset.

Lauren: "Mom, it's not funny"

Brooke: "I'm sorry. Lauren do you want some advice?"

Lauren shakes her head yes.

Brooke: "I guess all I can say is follow your heart"

Lauren: "You know that really doesn't help me"

Brooke: "Sorry"

Lauren: "Let's go home so you and mom can have your date"

* * *

Brooke and Lauren head home. Once they arrive home Haley and Rachel are still in the kitchen.

Brooke: "Honey, I'm home"

Haley: "In the kitchen"

Brooke and Lauren walk into the kitchen.

Lauren: "Rachel, you're here"

Rachel: "Hi"

Lauren: "Hey can I stay at your place tonight?"

Rachel: "Um, sure"

Lauren: "Let me just go grab a bag, come on"

Lauren and Rachel go upstairs to Lauren's room.

* * *

Brooke and Haley are still in the kitchen.

Haley: "Why is Lauren leaving?"

Brooke: "Because I want to have my way with you"

Haley: "Oh, I think I like that idea"

Brooke: "I hoped that you would but first I am taking you out"

Haley: "Lauren when are you leaving?"

Brooke laughs.

* * *

30 minutes later Rachel and Lauren leave for Rachel's house. Brooke and Haley are getting ready to go out for dinner.

Brooke: "You know babe maybe we should just stay home because I so want to get you out of those clothes"

Haley: "You said dinner so we are going to dinner. Then you can get me out of these clothes"

Brooke: "Come here"

Haley walks over to Brooke and she leans on her and kisses her. Tongues collide and Haley straddles Brooke's lap. The passion continues until Haley pulls away for a breath.

Haley: "I'm hungry"

Brooke: "Me too"

Haley: "I meant for food"

Brooke: "Fine let's go"

Brooke and Haley head out for dinner.

* * *

Lauren and Rachel are in Rachel's room talking.

Lauren: "So, where are your parents?"

Rachel: "Who knows, I think maybe Italy or something"

Lauren: "Your parents are never home are they?"

Rachel: "No they aren't. I guess that's why I try so hard to make friends. That way I don't feel so lonely"

Lauren: "I get that. Both of my moms parents were never around. I guess slowly they found their way to each other"

Rachel: "Your parents are really cool. You are lucky to have parents who care"

Lauren: "I know I am but I want to tell you something"

Lauren reaches for Rachel's hands.

_Oh god she is touching my hands. I don't know how much longer I can last without telling her how I feel. _

_I can't believe I am touching her hands. I have butterflies in my stomach. I can't feel that, I mean I can but I have only known her for like a day. I am so confused._

Rachel: "What is it?"

Lauren: "You got me. I make friends easy so stick with me, you won't be lonely Rach."

Rachel: "It's good to know. You want some ice cream"

Lauren smiles.

Lauren: "Definitely"

* * *

Brooke and Haley have come home for dinner and are heading inside. Once inside Brooke pins her wife against the wall while closing the front door. Brooke starts leaving kisses on Haley's lips and then down her neck. Haley moans in pleasure causing Brooke to smile.

Haley: (Whispers) "Bedroom"

Brooke grabs Haley's hand and they go upstairs. They walk into their bedroom and close the door behind them. This time Haley has pinned Brooke against the wall leaving kisses everywhere. Haley tugs on the hem of Brooke's shirt and takes it off. Brooke does the same to Haley's. Brooke pushes Haley on to the bed taking off of her pants and Brooke takes hers off as well. Brooke starts kissing Haley again. Haley takes off Brooke's bra and panties and Brooke does the same to Haley. Brooke thrusts a finger into Haley and Haley moans in pleasure causing Brooke to put two more fingers into her wife.

Haley: (Moaning) "Oh god. Brooke"

Haley's breathing becomes more rapid until she reaches her climax. Letting out a huge sigh Haley kisses Brooke's forehead indicating she was done.

Now it's Brooke's turn for pleasure. Haley kisses Brooke on the lips and then sucks on her neck causing Brooke to moan her name. Haley smiles and puts 2 fingers into Brooke causing Brooke to yell out Haley's name louder and then louder when Haley enters a third finger.

Brooke: (Moaning) "Jeez Haley, Oh god"

Haley knows that Brooke is coming to her climax. Breathing becomes more erratic and Brooke moans a yes and then it was all done. Haley kissed her way up to Brooke's mouth and their tongues battle it out for quite awhile.

A few minutes later they were under the covers and they both fell asleep in each other's arms, peacefully and in love.

* * *

**A/N-There you have it. I reallly had no idea on how to write the baley love scene so I know it sucks but that's the first time I wrote something like that so give me a break. anyway I hope you guys liked the chapter and please send ideas I love to hear them. REVIEW PLEASE!!!**


	9. Love's Choices

**A/N-Here is a new chapter. Lauren finally chooses who she wants. Enjoy!!!!!!**_

* * *

_

_T.H White said: "Perhaps we all give the best of our hearts, uncritically to those who hardly think about us in return."_

Brooke: "Are you ready for your date?"

Lauren: "No, it's a little weird"

Haley: "How is it weird?"

Lauren: "Because I am going on a date with Sawyer Scott"

* * *

**1 WEEK EARLIER**

Brooke, Haley and Lauren are in the kitchen talking. Lauren has been silent for awhile and Brooke and Haley are getting worried.

Haley: "What's wrong Lauren?"

Lauren: "I have a major problem"

Haley: "What's the major problem?"

Brooke: "Her heart is conflicted"

Lauren: "MOM!"

Brooke: "What? It is"

Haley: "Don't worry babe I already know"

Lauren: "What? How did you know?"

Haley: "Honey, I'm your English teacher. If you don't want me to know about your love problems you shouldn't write them in your papers"

Lauren: "But I didn't"

Haley: "Not literally but it is called reading between the lines sweetie"

Lauren: "This sucks"

Lauren puts her head on the table.

Brooke: "Sweetie, its okay"

Brooke and Haley lean in a give Lauren a hug.

Haley: "Lauren, do you want my advice?"

Lauren: "If it's anything like moms, I don't want to hear it"

Brooke laughs.

Lauren: "What's your advice?"

Haley: "Look at your hands"

Brooke raises an eyebrow.

Lauren: "I don't understand"

Haley grabs Brooke's hand and interlocked their fingers.

Haley: "When you're holding hands look to see if they fit. If it does then you know you have something. Just like your mom and me. Our hands fit together"

Lauren: "That can't work"

Haley: "Why can't it? When I held Nathan's hand it didn't fit. His was too big, your moms was perfect"

Brooke leans over the counter and kisses Haley. Lauren just smiles.

Lauren: "Hate to interrupt this love fest but I have to get to school"

Brooke: "Yeah, yeah"

Brooke continues to kiss Haley.

Lauren: "Oh my god, get a room"

Lauren walks out of the house and heads to school.

* * *

At school she sees Sawyer at her locker. Sawyer spots Lauren and smiles.

"_Oh god, I'm going to do this. Just do it Sawyer, the worst that can happen is her saying no. God I hope she says yes"_

Lauren: "Hey Sawyer"

Sawyer: "Hi, Lauren"

Lauren: "Um, Sawyer can you move?"

Sawyer: "Oh sorry"

Sawyer moves away from Lauren's locker so she can open it up. Once her locker was open Sawyer speaks up.

Sawyer: "Lauren, do you want to go on a date with me?"

Inside her locker, Lauren smiles. She shuts her locker and looks him in the eyes.

Lauren: "I'd love to"

Sawyer was a little shocked by her answer.

Sawyer: "Really?"

Lauren: "Yes, when?"

Sawyer: "Sometime next week"

Lauren: "Sounds great but when you know a definite day and time give me a call"

Sawyer: "I will"

Sawyer and Lauren head to their classes, both a little happier than they were this morning.

* * *

Lauren walks into her English class with a little more pep than usual which didn't go unnoticed by Haley.

Haley: "Lauren, why are you so cheery this morning?"

Lauren smiles at her mom.

Lauren: "I'll tell you later"

Lauren takes a seat. Haley starts class.

Haley: "Alright class, new unit, new book, new paper"

Everyone groans.

Haley: "That's what I liked to hear"

Rachel: "What's the new book?"

Haley: "An Unkindness of Ravens"

Lauren: "Oh my god"

Haley: "What was that Lauren?"

Lauren: "Nothing but I have a question"

Haley: "What is it?"

Lauren: "It's not really a question"

Haley: "Then what's the comment"

Lauren: "I already read the book already"

Haley: "Then you shouldn't have a problem with the assignment"

Everyone in the class laughs. Haley continues to teach.

* * *

Afterschool Lisa and Sawyer are hanging at the River Court. This has been their ritual when they had something important to tell each other, both Lisa and Sawyer had something to say.

Lisa is standing in the middle of the court thinking. _"When Sawyer gets here, I'm just going to do it. I'm going to tell him how I feel and then I am going to kiss him"_

Sawyer walks up to the court and sees Lisa but his mind is elsewhere. _"I have a date with Lauren. I have a date with Lauren. I can't believe she said yes"_

Lisa: "Hi Sawyer"

Sawyer: "Hey Lisa, I have something to tell you"

Lisa: "I do too"

Lisa leans up to Sawyer and kisses him. Her mind is going a hundred miles a minute. Sawyer's is too but surprisingly he is kissing back. Lisa stops kissing him.

Lisa: "I like you Sawyer and I have a sneaky suspicion that you like me too. I know its fast but I have liked you for awhile now"

Lisa looked at a shocked looking Sawyer.

Lisa: "Say something"

Sawyer: "I have a date with Lauren"

Lisa: "What?"

People could hear Lisa's heart breaking once she heard what Sawyer said.

Sawyer: "Look, Lisa I like you but this is Lauren"

Lisa: "You know what, screw you. I poor my heart out to you and you tell me you like me but you want Lauren"

Lisa starts to walk away angry.

Sawyer: "Where are you going?"

Lisa responds so quietly that no one could hear her.

Lisa: "I'm going to kill Lauren"

* * *

Lauren and Rachel are in Lauren's house in her bedroom. They were reading An Unkindness of Ravens.

Rachel: "Wow, all this really happened?"

Lauren: "Yep, all of it happened"

Rachel: "That's so crazy"

Lauren: "It is but poor Sawyer, it's a book about his parent's love"

Rachel: "I think it's romantic"

Lauren: "I guess I can see that. Lucas writes to display what he feels kind of like how my lyrics reveal how I feel"

Rachel: "And how do you feel?"

"_What am I doing? Lauren looks happy why do I need to hear it. I can see it. God she is pretty today. What the hell am I doing?"_

Lauren: "I'm doing extremely well actually. I like someone"

"_There's my in"_

Rachel: "Really? Do tell"

Lauren: "At first I liked 2 people and I was confused and then I realized what I want"

Rachel: "I want it too"

Rachel kisses Lauren. Lauren just lets it happen. When Rachel pulls back, Lauren goes off.

Lauren: "Rachel, What the HELL was that?"

Rachel: "A kiss"

Lauren: "Yeah, I got that part. Why'd you do it?"

Rachel: "You like me and I like you so I figured I would make the first move"

Lauren: "Rachel, I have date with Sawyer"

Rachel just sat there speechless at least for a few seconds.

Rachel: "I thought you liked me"

Lauren: "Um"

Rachel: "You FLIRTED!"

Lauren: "I'm a flirty person"

Rachel: "That's crap Lauren. I know you like me but for some reason you're hiding"

Lauren: "You don't know me"

Rachel: "Actually, I think I do. You like me but you like Sawyer too. So, choose Lauren, me or him"

Lauren stayed silent not knowing what to say.

Rachel: "I guess it's him"

Rachel gets up to leave but Lauren grabs her wrist.

Lauren: "Rachel, please"

Rachel pulls away.

Rachel: "Don't say that we can be friends. I like you too much to just be that. I'm leaving hope you have fun on your date"

Rachel storms out of the house. She was crying when she ran past Brooke and Haley.

Haley: "Looks like Lauren made a choice"

Brooke: "Do you think it was the right one?"

Haley: "I don't know"

Just then Lisa ran up to Lauren's door and walks in. Lauren is in the living room.

Lisa: "YOU'RE A BITCH"

Lauren looks at her in disbelief but she realizes that Lisa knows about her and Sawyer.

Lauren: "HEY IT'S NOT MY FAULT I GOT TO HIM FIRST"

Lisa slaps Lauren in the face. They continue to argue. It can be heard outside. Outside Brooke and Haley look at each other and then run into the house. They see Lisa on top of Lauren. Lauren was pulling Lisa's hair because Lisa busted open Lauren's lip. Haley pulls Lisa off of Lauren and Brooke hold Lauren back.

Lisa: "You know what it's not worth it. YOU WIN LAUREN, just like you ALWAYS do"

Lisa runs out of the house.

Brooke: "What the hell was that all about?"

Lauren had tears in her eyes.

Haley: "Lauren"

* * *

**PRESENT DAY**

Haley: "Lauren"

Lauren: "What?"

Haley: "Sawyer's here"

Lauren: "Okay"

Brooke: "Have fun"

Lauren meets Sawyer at the end of the stairs.

Sawyer: "You ready?"

Lauren: "Yeah, what are we doing?"

Sawyer: "Dinner and a movie"

Lauren: "Sounds great"

Lauren and Sawyer went to the movies and had dinner. Sawyer walked Lauren to her door. The date was coming to an end.

Sawyer: "So"

Lauren: "So"

Sawyer: "Should we kiss?"

Lauren: "Kiss, right, yeah"

Lauren and Sawyer kiss. Their hands find each other and they lock their fingers together. Sawyer and Lauren pull away from each other after the kiss ended.

Sawyer: "Huh, well that was awkward"

Lauren: "I know what you mean. I didn't feel anything"

Sawyer: "Me either. I don't think this is going to work"

Lauren: "At least we know now"

Sawyer: "Look Lauren I just figured something out I have to go. I have to go get my girl"

Lauren chuckles.

Lauren: "Go ahead. I have to go get mine too"

Sawyer and Lauren walk in different directions. Sawyer turns to face Lauren.

Sawyer: "Hey Lauren, good luck"

Lauren: "You too"

Sawyer and Lauren walk away. Brooke and Haley were inside watching everything that had happened.

Haley: "Should we be worried?"

Brooke: "I don't think so"

* * *

Sawyer walks up to Lisa's door and knocks, Lisa answers.

Lisa: "What are you doing here Sawyer?"

Sawyer: "Shut up"

Lisa: "Excuse"

Before Lisa could finish Sawyer brought Lisa into a long-lasting kiss.

Lisa: "Wow"

Sawyer: "What you said before, you were right. I've liked you for awhile too. I always have"

Lisa: "Good, now kiss me"

Sawyer and Lisa kiss again.

* * *

Lauren walks up to Rachel's door and knocks. She's really nervous, Rachel answers.

Lauren: "It's you"

Rachel: "What?"

Lauren: "It's you. I choose you"

Rachel smiles

Rachel: "Come here"

Lauren goes closer to Rachel. Rachel leans in and kisses Lauren. Their hands interlock with each other. Lauren pulls away and looks at her and Rachel's hands.

Lauren: "Perfect fit"

Rachel: "I think we should continue this make-out session in my house"

Lauren: "So, do I"

Lauren kisses Rachel one more time before Rachel closes the door.

* * *

**A/N-There you have it. Everyone that voted wanted Lauren and Rachel together. I know this chapter was mostly about the kids but I wanted them to get somewhere in this chapter. **

**So WHAT DO YOU WANT TO SEE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER?**

**LUCAS AND PEYTON MAYBE OR WHAT LET ME KNOW YOU GUYS I AIM TO PLEASE.**

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!**


	10. You and Me

**A/N- Sorry this chapter took awhile but people wanted to see more Baley and Lachel (Lauren/Rachel) Hope u like it!!!**

* * *

Lauren and Rachel are on Rachel's couch kissing. They have been kissing for over an hour now. Rachel is kissing Lauren's neck making her moans. Rachel bites Lauren's neck.

Lauren: "Damn"

Rachel stops what she is doing and looks at Lauren.

Rachel: "What?"

Lauren: "Are you trying to give me a hickey?"

Rachel smiles.

Rachel: "Yeah"

Lauren: "What the hell am I going to tell my mothers?"

Rachel slides off of Lauren's lap and sits next to her.

Rachel: "You can tell them about us"

Lauren: "Is there an 'us' Rach?"

Rachel: "I thought that was pretty obvious, babe"

Lauren smiles

Rachel: "Why are you smiling?"

Lauren: "You called me babe"

Rachel: "You like that do you?"

Lauren just nods her head.

Lauren: "I do have to go home though. I'll call you tomorrow"

Rachel stands up and follows Lauren to the door.

Rachel: "I'll be waiting for your phone call babe"

Lauren: "Bye"

Lauren leans in for a goodnight kiss which Rachel returns with delight.

* * *

Lauren walks into her house with a smile on her face. Brooke and Haley are cuddled on the couch watching a movie when they hear Lauren come in.

Haley: "Lauren is that you?"

Lauren: "Yeah"

Brooke: "Come in here we want to hear all the details"

Lauren walks into the living room and sits in the chair as far away from her parents as possible because of the hickey Rachel gave her.

Brooke and Haley look at each other and glance at their daughter. Haley whispers something in her wife's ear.

Haley: "Is that a hickey on her neck?"

Brooke: "I don't know let's ask"

Brooke looks at Lauren who is staring into space.

Brooke: "Hey Lauren is that a hickey on your neck?"

Lauren moves her hand to cover her neck.

Haley: "No trying to hide it we saw it already"

Brooke: "Lauren Davis' first hickey, I'm so proud"

Haley: "Tigger!"

Brooke: "Tutor-wife!"

Haley: "Out of curiosity Lauren, who gave it to you?"

Brooke: "Rachel or Sawyer"

Lauren just looks at them and she starts to blush.

Lauren: "Rachel"

Brooke: "Yay. I was totally voting for her"

Haley: "She's a nice girl"

Lauren: "She is. It's late I am going to bed"

Brooke: "Night Hun"

Haley: "Night babe"

Before Lauren walks up the stairs she shouts something to her parents.

Lauren: "No having sex on the couch"

Brooke and Haley laugh while Lauren continues up the stairs.

Brooke: "Too bad we already did"

Haley: "Brooke"

Brooke: "What?"

Haley: "Funny, funny girl"

Brooke: "I know and you love me"

Haley: "That I do"

* * *

The next morning Lauren wakes up with a smile on her face. She heads downstairs to go to the kitchen but there's a knock on her door. Lauren goes to open it. Rachel is standing there with coffee and a box of doughnuts in her hand.

Lauren: "Look at that my girl gets me breakfast"

Rachel: "Your girl?"

Lauren: "Yes, my girl, live with it. Come on"

Lauren and Rachel walk into the kitchen and start eating. 10 minutes later Brooke walks into the kitchen and she smiles.

Brooke: "Look at the 2 lovebirds"

Lauren: "Mom"

Brooke ignores the comment and looks at the table.

Brooke: "Oh, doughnuts"

Brooke grabs a doughnut and starts eating it.

Lauren: "Anyways, like I was saying before my mother so rudely interrupted, I was thinking that you, me, Sawyer and Lisa hang out tomorrow"

Rachel: "I'm down with that. So it was really Lisa Sawyer wanted?"

Lauren sighs.

Lauren: "I'm not sure but once the date was over we realized that we were just going to be friends"

Brooke: "Maybe it had something to do with the kiss"

Lauren glances towards her mother.

Lauren: "You were spying"

Brooke: "Sue me"

Rachel: "You kissed Sawyer"

Lauren looks at Rachel with sad eyes.

Lauren: "Yeah"

Lauren leans over and whispers something in Rachel's ear.

Lauren: "But it was nothing like last night"

A smile formed on Rachel's lips and she turned and brought Lauren into a kiss.

Haley walks into the kitchen seeing her daughter kissing and her wife with a smile on her face.

Haley: "Alright, you two break it up otherwise Brooke and I will have to out stage you"

Lauren and Rachel pull apart and Lauren gives an innocent smile to Haley. Rachel smiles too.

Haley: "Don't give me that smile, especially you Rachel. I saw what you did to my daughter"

Rachel: "Sorry"

Lauren: "I'm not complaining"

Haley just shakes her head and gives her wife a kiss.

Lauren: "Kids in the room"

Haley: "So, you can kiss in front of us but we can't kiss in front of you?"

Lauren: "Yes"

Brooke and Rachel laugh.

Haley: "Oh by the way Nathan is coming into town"

Lauren: "Really? When?"

Haley: "He's coming later tonight"

Rachel: "Who's Nathan?"

Lauren: "Nathan Scott pro basketball player and Sawyer's uncle and my mom's ex boyfriend"

Rachel: "Haley you dated Nathan"

Haley: "Yes, and thanks for bringing up the past Lauren"

Lauren: "Oh, no problem"

Haley: "I dated Nathan before I dated the love of my life"

Lauren: "Oh my god, how cliché are you sounding right now"

Haley: "Probably very cliché. I don't care"

Brooke: "Anyway, what are you girls going to do today?"

Lauren: "Haven't really figured that out yet"

Rachel nodded in agreement.

Brooke: "Honeymoon phase of a relationship. I figured you would be making out for hours"

Lauren: "We are not you and mom"

Brooke and Haley laughed along with Rachel.

Rachel: "Do you want to go for a walk?"

Lauren looked at Rachel and smiled.

Lauren: "I'd love to"

Lauren and Rachel walk out of the house. Brooke and Haley watch them leave and then look at each other.

Haley: "Do they remind you of some people?"

Brooke: "If you are talking about us, then yes"

Brooke sips her coffee while Haley eats a doughnut.

* * *

Rachel and Lauren walk into Red Bedroom Records finding Peyton at her desk.

Peyton: "Hey guys what are you doing here?"

Lauren: "I was wondering if I could use the studio to sing"

Peyton: "Sure, but you do realize that one of these days you have to tell your parents"

Lauren: "I know but today isn't one of those days"

Peyton: "So, are you two"

Lauren just nods.

Peyton: "Good for you guys"

Lauren: "Thanks Peyton"

Rachel: "Yeah we appreciate it"

Lauren: "How did it go on Sawyer's end?"

Peyton: "I say extremely well. I saw them making out on the couch this morning"

Lauren laughs.

Lauren: "Good for him"

Rachel: "Lauren, I want to hear you sing"

Lauren: "Alright, any requests?"

Rachel: "Surprise me"

Lauren and Rachel hold hands walking into the studio.

Peyton: "Good for them"

* * *

In the studio Rachel is sitting in the chair watching Lauren get ready. Lauren had her guitar in hand and began strumming away while singing with her eyes close.

_What day is it and in what month  
This clock never seemed so alive  
I can't keep up and I can't back down  
I've been losing so much time_

Lauren opened her eyes and looked into Rachel's.

Cause it's you and me and all other people with nothing to do  
Nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all other people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you

Rachel watched as Lauren sang to her. The song was expressing what Rachel was feeling.

All of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right  
I'm tripping on words  
You've got my head spinning  
I don't know where to go from here

Cause it's you and me and all other people with nothing to do  
Nothing to prove  
And it's you and me and all other people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you

There's something about you now  
I can't quite figure out  
Everything she does is beautiful  
Everything she does is right

Cause it's you and me and all other people with nothing to do  
Nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all other people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you  
and me and all other people with nothing to do  
Nothing to prove  
And it's you and me and all other people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you

What day is it?  
And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive

As the song came to an end Rachel knew at that moment that she would forever be in love with Lauren James Davis.

* * *

**A/N- There's the chapter. Had a question though: How should Haley and Brooke find out that their daughter can sing? I'm stuck on that idea and I want them to find out soon. It could give a chance for more Lauren and Haley bonding time. Please tell me if u have ideas.**


	11. The Inner You

**A/N-So this is an extra long chapter. I didn't have the heart to cut it so I decided to keep it this way. Enjoy!!!**

* * *

After Rachel and Lauren were done with the studio they left and took a walk on the beach. Hand and hand they walked as they watched little kids play in the sand.

Lauren: "This is nice"

Rachel: "Yeah, it is"

Lauren: "So, tell me more about you"

Rachel: "There's not much to tell. My parents are never around like I told you so I just try to hang with friends"

Lauren: "That's not what I meant"

Rachel: "What did you mean babe?"

Lauren: "I want to know the Rachel you don't let people see"

Rachel: "You want the inner me"

Lauren: "Yeah"

Rachel: "Well, I tend to wear my heart on my sleeve which can cause problems. When I know what I want I go for it no matter what and my heart has been broken once"

Lauren: "That's really deep. If you don't mind me asking, who broke your heart?"

Rachel: "I've only had one other relationship in my life. I've always known that I was gay so my last girlfriend didn't know who she was. She dumped me for a guy. She said I was an experiment and it hurt"

Lauren: "Considering I never had a relationship before until now I can't compare but what I can tell you is that this, what we are, it isn't an experiment to me"

Rachel: "I hope not because having your heart broken sucks"

Lauren: "I won't break your heart Rachel. I promise"

Rachel: "I hope not. Lauren if we ever have a song for the two of us it better not be I Kissed a Girl"

Lauren looked at Rachel with confusion for a second and then figured out what she meant.

Lauren: "I got to say Rach. You probably should've chose a different song"

Rachel playfully slaps Lauren.

Rachel: "I should probably get you home. Nathan is coming soon right?"

Lauren: "Yeah"

Rachel and Lauren start walking in the direction to Lauren's house.

* * *

Rachel dropped Lauren off and kissed her goodbye. Lauren walked into the house.

Lauren: "Anyone home?"

No one answered so Lauren walked into the kitchen. There was a note on the whiteboard.

_Our Sweet Lauren,_

_We left to visit with Peyton and Lucas we will be back in an hour or so. Nathan should arrive in a few hours._

_P.S. No making out with Rachel when we aren't home :)_

_XOXOXOXOX_

_Both moms_

Lauren just laughs at the note.

Lauren: "No one's home. What shall I do?"

Lauren heads upstairs to the den and sits at the piano and starts playing a familiar tune while singing.

_You need a friend_

_I'll be around_

_Don't let this end_

_Before I see you again_

_What can I say to convince you_

_To change your mind of me?_

Lauren continued to sing. Meanwhile downstairs Nathan walks into the house.

Nathan: "Hello anyone home. Pro-Baller in the house"

Nathan doesn't hear anybody answer him but what he does hear is something coming from upstairs. Nathan drops his bags and walks up the stairs quietly. He is coming close to the den. _"Is that Haley?"_ Nathan thinks. He walks up to the room and stops before entering. He is shocked to see what he is seeing and hearing. _"I never knew Lauren could sing"_

_I'm gonna love you more than anyone_

_I'm gonna hold you closer than before_

_And when I kiss your soul, your body'll be free_

Nathan watches Lauren for a few more seconds and decides to wait downstairs.

_I'll be free for you anytime_

_I'm gonna love you more than anyone_

Lauren finishes her song and decides to head to the kitchen for a bottle of water. She walks into the kitchen and opens the fridge door when a voice startles her.

Nathan: "Who's Rachel?"

Lauren closes the door quickly.

Lauren: "Nathan you scared the hell out of me"

Nathan: "Don't change the subject. Who is Rachel?"

Lauren: "Wouldn't you like to know"

Lauren hugs Nathan.

Lauren: "It's good to see you"

Nathan: "It's good to see you too. I'm going to take a wild guess and say Rachel is your new girlfriend"

Lauren: "You are correct"

Lauren and Nathan head to the living room. Lauren sits on the couch next to Nathan.

Nathan: "How have you been?"

Lauren: "Pretty good and you?"

Nathan: "Same here. I just miss my family"

Lauren: "Well, apparently we are all gathering tonight so you will see them. Are you staying here?"

Nathan: "Yep. Discover anything new about yourself there Lauren"

Lauren: "Yeah, I'm gay"

Nathan: "That's not what I meant"

Lauren: "Then what did you mean?"

Nathan: "Any new hobbies like maybe singing?"

Lauren: "Nope. Momma H. is the one that sings in the family. You know that"

Nathan: "Whatever you say"

Brooke and Haley walk into the living room.

Haley: "Nathan is in the house"

Brooke: "Apparently"

Nathan: "It's good to see you guys too"

Brooke and Haley give Nathan and Lauren hugs and they sit down on the two chairs.

Lauren: "So, when is Sawyer and fam. coming?"

Just then Lucas, Peyton and Sawyer walk into the house.

Brooke: "Right now"

Lauren: "Okay, Sawyer and I will be in my room"

* * *

After Sawyer says hi to his uncle him and Lauren head upstairs leaving the adults to talk.

Nathan: "How is everyone? It's been awhile"

Brooke: "My Company is doing pretty well right now and Lauren has a girlfriend"

Haley: "I've been trying to come up with new songs but I have writer's block"

Peyton: "I haven't had any new bands and Sawyer is doing well. He has a girlfriend"

Lucas: "Not much new with me little brother"

Nathan: "Damn I've missed a lot. Even my niece and nephew have social lives"

Brooke: "That's not our fault Nate"

Nathan: "I know that"

Haley: "I'm going to get some drinks. What do you guys want?"

Lucas: "Soda"

Peyton: "Water"

Brooke: "Water"

Nathan: "Soda but I'll help you"

Haley: "Thanks, Nathan"

* * *

Nathan and Haley head to the kitchen.

Nathan: "You should probably talk to your daughter about your writer's block"

Haley pulls out the drinks from the fridge.

Haley: "What are you talking about?"

Nathan: "Did you know that Lauren can sing?"

Haley: "What? How do you know?"

Nathan: "I heard her sing. Haley, she was great. At first I thought it was you but then I saw her at the piano and it was magical. She's a younger version of you"

Haley: "Wow. I wonder why she hasn't told me or Brooke about this"

Nathan: "Do you think she told anybody?"

Haley: "I don't know but I'm going to find out"

* * *

**-Lauren's Room-**

Lauren: "I'm bored"

Sawyer: "Me too"

Lauren: "I miss Rachel"

Sawyer: "I miss Lisa"

Lauren: "About that. How did your night go?"

Sawyer: "Pretty good. I like Lisa. I think I love her"

Lauren: "Wow, that's kind of huge"

Sawyer: "How was your night with Rachel?"

Lauren just smiles.

Lauren: "It was perfect"

Sawyer: "I can tell. Nice hickey by the way"

Lauren: "Shut-up"

Sawyer: "Do you love her?"

Lauren: "I don't know"

There was a knock on Lauren's bedroom window. Lauren and Sawyer look towards the window and see Rachel and Lisa.

Lauren's bedroom is on the second floor but there is a big ledge so you can sit outside the widow without falling off.

Lauren opens her window to let Rachel and Lisa in.

Sawyer: "What are you guys doing here?"

Rachel: "I missed Lauren and I was bored"

Lauren: "Isn't that sweet"

Lisa: "I missed Sawyer and its boring hanging out with Rachel"

Rachel: "Hey"

Lisa: "I'm kidding but I just missed Sawyer"

Lisa walked over to Sawyer and gave him a kiss. Feeling left out Rachel went over to Lauren and gave her a kiss as well.

Sawyer: "So, what do you guys want to do?"

Rachel: "Video games of course"

Lauren: "Now that's my kind of girl"

Lisa: "Game on suckers"

Sawyer: "You girls are going down"

Lisa, Rachel, Lauren and Sawyer started to play DDR for Play Station 2.

* * *

Downstairs the adults had ordered pizza for dinner and to pass the time along they were telling stories about their childhood.

Nathan: "Do you guys remember when Brooke begged Haley to fill in for one of the cheerleaders?"

Peyton: "Yeah, I remember but I think she only did it to see Haley in a uniform"

Brooke: "No, okay yeah but she looked HOT"

Haley: "Thanks baby"

Brooke: "No problem"

The doorbell rings interrupting the adult's conversation.

Haley: "The pizza's are here"

Brooke: "I'll go get the kids"

Haley answers the door and Brooke heads up the stairs.

* * *

Brooke walks into Lauren's room listening to them argue about the game which switched from DDR to Mario Kart Racing.

Lauren: "Rachel, you can't do that it's cheating"

Lisa: "No it's not"

Sawyer: "She's right"

Rachel: "Lauren, how come every time you are losing you say that we cheat"

Brooke decides to step into the conversation.

Brooke: "She isn't one for losing"

All the kids turn around and look at Brooke who is smiling from ear to ear.

Lauren: "Hey mom"

Brooke shakes her head and speaks.

Brooke: "Pizza is here. Lisa, Rachel are you joining us?"

Lisa and Rachel look at each other.

Lisa: "Yep"

Rachel: "I'm in"

* * *

Everyone heads downstairs and Brooke enters the kitchen first.

Brooke: "We have two more joining us"

Haley: "What?"

The kids enter the kitchen.

Peyton: "Sawyer"

Haley: "Lauren"

Sawyer/Lauren: "What?"

Peyton: "Didn't I say that this was a family thing?"

Sawyer: "Yeah, sorry"

Haley: "Same goes for you Lauren"

Rachel: "It was my fault"

Lauren: "No it's okay. Rachel you're family so of course you came"

Everyone in the room let out an Aww and Lauren just gives them a glare.

Nathan: "Let's eat then"

Lauren: "Rachel that is Nathan"

Rachel: "Hi"

Nathan: "Hi. Can we eat now?"

Everyone laughs.

Lauren: "Don't take it personal Rach. Food is more important to him"

Nathan: "That's not it, I'm just hungry"

* * *

A half hour or so later everyone was finished with dinner and the kids went back to Lauren's room. The adults were cleaning the kitchen.

Haley: "So, who knew Lauren could sing?"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Haley in surprise except for Peyton who was interested in something else.

Brooke: "Lauren can sing?"

Haley: "Apparently and by the looks of it Peyton knew"

Peyton finally looked at Haley and confessed.

Peyton: "Alright, I knew but she said not to tell you"

Haley walks over to the stairs and calls for the teenagers to come down. 5 minutes later everyone was in the kitchen. Haley looked at the teenagers.

Haley: "Did you guys know that Lauren could sing?"

Lauren looked up in surprise and yelled.

Lauren: "PEYTON!"

Peyton just shrugs at her.

Haley: "Lauren, why didn't you tell us?"

Lauren: "I don't know. I should have but I couldn't"

Brooke decides to step into the conversation.

Brooke: "How come?"

Lauren: "Because I didn't think I was any good"

Rachel: "Not true"

Lisa: "Definitely not"

Sawyer: "I agree"

Brooke: "Lauren, can we hear you sing?"

Lauren looked at everyone's faces but the only one's she wanted to pay attention to was Brooke and Haley's. They were pleading her to play.

Lauren: "Um, I guess"

Haley: "Great, we will be in the living room"

Everyone leaves and the only people left in the kitchen was Lauren and Brooke. Lauren looked really nervous and Brooke could tell.

Brooke: "You don't have to be nervous"

Lauren: "Mom, I just don't want to screw up in front of you guys"

Brooke: "You won't. Remember that's what you said before your first performance as a cheerleader and what happened?"

Lauren: "I kicked ass"

Brooke: "Yes, you kicked ass and you are going to do it again. Now go get your guitar and play something for us"

Lauren hugs Brooke.

Lauren: "Thanks mom"

Brooke: "No problem"

* * *

Lauren went upstairs to get her guitar and Brooke went into the living room and sat next to Haley. 2 minutes later Lauren is sitting in front of her family and friends waiting to play. A few seconds later she gathers the courage and begins to sing while strumming her guitar.

_I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh_

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away_

_I keep your photograph; I know it serves me well_

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

'_Cause I'm broken when I'm open_

_And I don't feel like I am strong enough_

'_Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome_

_And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

As Lauren was singing Peyton, Rachel and Lisa along with Nathan were smiling. Brooke, Haley and Lucas were staring in awe. Haley had tears in her eyes as well as Brooke.

_The worst is over now and we can breathe again_

_I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away_

_There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight_

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

'_Cause I'm broken when I'm open_

_And I don't feel like I am strong enough_

'_Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome_

_And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

Lauren looks at her parents while singing the last part of her song.

'_Cause I'm broken when I'm open_

_And I don't feel like I am strong enough_

'_Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome_

_And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

After Lauren finished her song she got a standing ovation. Lauren smiled and Brooke and Haley ran and gave her a hug.

Haley: "Lauren, that was amazing"

Brooke: "Babe you should have told us before"

Lauren: "I know but know you now"

Haley: "We do know now"

* * *

After the performance everyone left. Nathan went to bed early. Lauren was in her room and Brooke and Haley were in their room talking.

Haley: "I can't believe I had no idea our daughter could sing like that"

Brooke: "Me either but I'm glad she can sing"

Haley: "How come?"

Brooke: "Babe, even though I loved you for it you never liked cheerleading but Lauren does and that is what I share with her. Now you have singing to share with her. She may even help you out of your writer's funk"

Haley: "Yeah, to tell you the truth and though it pains me to say. I never really felt connected to Lauren and it sucks. You were the one who gave birth to her so no matter what you are going to have a connection with her"

Brooke laughs.

Haley: "Brooke, this is not funny"

Brooke: "That's not it. Did you forget who helped us conceive a child or whatever you want to call it?"

Haley: "My brother did"

Brooke: "Yeah, we are both related to her just differently and we have an amazing daughter who thinks of us as equals and thinks of us as both of her mothers. Don't forget that"

Haley gives Brooke a passion filled kiss.

Haley: "When did you get all the answers?"

Brooke: "I guess you rubbed off"

Haley: "Funny"

A knock on the bedroom door broke their conversation. Lauren opened the door and joined her parents on the bed in between them

Brooke: "Girly what are you still doing up?"

Lauren: "Couldn't sleep"

Haley: "The excitement is still running through your veins isn't it?"

Lauren: "How did you know?"

Brooke laughs at Laurens comment.

Haley: "It's how I felt when I first performed"

Lauren: "What I felt tonight was different then when I sang in front of Rachel or Sawyer or Lisa"

Haley: "Maybe it was because it was a bigger crowd"

Lauren: "Maybe"

Lauren yawns.

Brooke: "Looks like someone is going to fall asleep soon"

Lauren: "Is it okay if I stay here with you guys tonight?"

Haley: "Of course"

Lauren: "Thanks"

Lauren cuddles up closer to her parents and closes her eyes. A few moments later she is asleep. Brooke plays with Lauren's hair and Haley just watches her sleep.

Haley: "I would never get tired of this"

Brooke: "Me neither"

Lauren stirs in her sleep and drapes and arm over Haley's stomach.

Brooke: "No connection. Really Haley look at her"

Haley: "I know it's just my insecurities getting the best of me"

Brooke: "Well I for one love you and all your insecurities"

Haley yawns.

Haley: "I love you too"

Haley starts to close her eyes so Brooke gives her a quick peck on the lips and kisses Lauren on the cheek and turns out the lights.

Haley: "Night tigger"

Brooke: "Night baby"

* * *

**A/N- Brooke and Haley know that Lauren can sing. Sawyer is in love with Lisa but Lauren doesn't know if she loves Rachel but we know Rachel loves Lauren. Big Drama. I have credit to give to OMGOTH23 who came up with the idea that Nathan would find out about Lauren's singing and talk to Haley about it.**

**Hope u liked the chapter!**


	12. It Hurts to Love

**A/N- Here is the next chapter and I kind of rushed it and I'm sorry if it isn't good. Here it is anyway, hope you like it.**

* * *

School for Lisa and Sawyer has been pretty easy. For Rachel and Lauren it has been hell. Both couples have been dating for a couple of months now and for Lisa and Sawyer it was great because Sawyer told Lisa that he loves her. Rachel and Lauren's relationship has been hard since everyone found out about them. Lauren had no idea it was going to be this hard. Rachel and Lauren have been fighting a lot lately. No one liked it especially Brooke and Haley.

Rachel: "Babe, who cares what people think about us"

Lauren: "I care Rachel"

Rachel: "Why do you care so much?"

Lauren: "Because I am a cheerleader and I'm popular"

Rachel: "Popularity isn't everything Lauren. Look at your parents"

Lauren: "Don't compare me to my parents"

Rachel: "I love you Lauren"

Lauren looked at Rachel in shock. She couldn't say anything.

Rachel: "Say something"

Lauren: "Um"

Rachel: "You don't love me do you?"

Lauren: "Rachel, I"

Rachel: "Forget it. If you don't love me I can't do this"

Lauren: "What are you saying?"

Rachel: "We're over"

Lauren looked hurt and so did Rachel. Lauren became angry.

Lauren: "Get out"

Rachel nodded her head and left the room. Lauren slammed her bedroom door, and shortly after Rachel slammed the front door to the house.

* * *

Brooke and Haley were in their room overhearing what their daughter and her girlfriend were saying.

Brooke: "2 doors slammed"

Haley: "2 teenage girls are hurt"

Brooke: "And both in love"

Haley: "We know Rachel loves Lauren but does Lauren love Rachel?"

Brooke: "She does she's just afraid to say it I think"

Haley: "Our daughter's first break up"

Brooke: "Yeah, should we go talk to her?"

Haley: "Maybe"

Brooke: "Let's go"

Brooke and Haley exit their room and enter Lauren's. Lauren is lying on her bed crying.

Lauren: "How much did you guys hear?"

Brooke: "Most of it"

Haley: "We're sorry Lauren"

Lauren: "Whatever. I don't care anymore"

Brooke: "You care and you know it"

Lauren: "Can you guys just leave me alone?"

Haley: "Sure, but sooner or later you are going to realize that you love her too"

Haley and Brooke left Lauren in her room.

* * *

Rachel knocked on Sawyer's bedroom door.

Sawyer: "Rachel what are you doing here?"

Rachel: "Your mom let me in"

Sawyer: "Come in"

Rachel: "Thanks"

Sawyer and Rachel sat on the bed and Rachel just cried on Sawyer's shoulder.

Sawyer: "Rachel what happened?"

Rachel: "We broke up"

Sawyer: "Why?"

Rachel: "I told Lauren I loved her and she didn't say it back"

Sawyer: "Rachel, I'm sorry"

Rachel: "So, am I"

Sawyer: "I know there is no one at your house Rachel you can stay here"

Rachel: "Thanks Sawyer"

Sawyer watched Rachel fall asleep and he left the room and headed to Lauren's house.

* * *

Haley: "Hey, Sawyer"

Sawyer: "Is Lauren here?"

Haley: "She doesn't really want to talk to anybody right now"

Sawyer: "Rachel is at my house. She cried herself to sleep"

Haley: "Lauren is probably doing the same thing"

Sawyer: "Can I go talk to her?"

Haley: "Go ahead"

Sawyer: "Thanks Haley"

* * *

Sawyer heads up the stairs and enters Lauren's room. Her eyes are puffy and red and she is staring at the ceiling.

Sawyer: "Hey"

Lauren doesn't respond.

Sawyer sits on Lauren's bed and wipes the tears off of her cheeks.

Sawyer: "Hey buddy. How are you doing?"

Lauren responds with anger.

Lauren: "My girlfriend just dumped me. How do you think I feel?"

Sawyer: "Well Rachel came to my house crying"

Lauren: "I don't care"

Sawyer: "Damn it Lauren, open your eyes. You LOVE her. Just admit to yourself and admit it to her for Christ sakes"

Lauren: "GET OUT"

Sawyer: "FINE"

Sawyer storms out of the room and out the front door while Brooke and Haley watched him.

Brooke: "I'm guessing Sawyer couldn't get through to her either"

Haley: "Yep"

Brooke: "Kids are cruel"

Haley: "You are telling me. It feels like we haven't been through as much as those two"

Brooke: "No, but we were made fun of"

Haley: "I remember"

* * *

_Brooke and Haley walked out of the movie theater hand in hand. Some snobbish girl with her boyfriend was starring at them. _

_Girl: "Dyke"_

_Brooke heard the comment and stopped dead in her tracks._

_Brooke: "Excuse me?"_

_Girl: "You heard me"_

_Boy: "Why don't you take you girlfriend and go behind closed doors"_

_Haley stayed silent and gripped on Brooke's hand tighter._

_Brooke: "We can do whatever we want I love her. Do you love her girlfriend?"_

_The boy stayed silent and the girl left his side._

_Brooke: "Thought so"_

_Boy: "Whatever"_

_The boy left and Brooke looked at Haley._

_Brooke: "It's okay Hales"_

_Haley: "I know"_

_Brooke and Haley's lips connected for the longest time._

* * *

Haley: "That girl was a bitch"

Brooke laughed.

Brooke: "Let's go to bed"

* * *

Lauren was in her room trying to call Rachel. After 5 minutes Rachel picked up the phone.

Lauren: "I'm sorry"

Rachel: "Me too"

Lauren: "So, this is it for us then"

Rachel: "I guess so but I still love you"

Lauren: "I'll see you at school"

Rachel: "Yeah, I'll see you"

Lauren hung up the phone and closed her eyes.

* * *

_Pastor: "Do you Rachel take Lauren as your wife?"_

_Rachel: "I do"_

_Pastor: "Do you Lauren take Rachel as your wife?"_

_Lauren looked into Rachel's eyes and smiled._

_Lauren: "I do"_

_Pastor: "You may now kiss"_

_Lauren and Rachel kiss passionately and everybody clapped._

_Rachel: "I love you"_

_Lauren: "I love you too"_

* * *

Lauren woke up to her alarm clock blaring. She rubbed her eyes and shut off her alarm.

Lauren: "Oh my god"

* * *

When Lauren arrived at school she didn't see Rachel. She wasn't in English class and she was starting to worry.

Lauren walked up to her cheer squad and everyone circled around her. One of the blonde cheerleaders named Ashley had something to say.

Ashley: "I'm so glad you came to your senses and dumped that Rachel chick. So, are you like straight now?"

Lauren looked at her in disgust.

Lauren: "No, and she dumped me"

Lauren left practice and tried to find Rachel.

* * *

Ashley talked to the rest of the squad excluding Lisa because she was running late.

Ashley: "I don't think I like this"

Another girl named Alyson put her two cents in.

Alyson: "What are you going to do?"

Ashley: "Kick Lauren off of the squad"

Meanwhile when Lauren reached Rachel's door there was a note posted to it. Lauren opened the note and read it.

_Lauren,_

_I won't be at school for awhile probably for like a week. I need to make sense of some stuff. Please don't worry._

_Love, _

_Rachel_

Lauren folded up the note and let the tears fall.

* * *

For the next week Lauren would show up at school looking for Rachel but she never saw her. Lauren had cancelled cheerleading practice for the week. Something changed on a Friday after school. Lauren saw Rachel sitting at a table surrounded by cheerleaders. Lauren was walking with Brooke and Haley when she heard what her fellow cheerleaders were doing.

Ashley: "Why don't you go back to where you came from and leave?"

Alyson: "Yeah, we don't need dykes at this school"

Lauren ran over to the table and looked at Rachel who was trying to ignore the comments being thrown at her. Lauren turned to her fellow cheerleaders.

Lauren: "Leave her the hell alone"

Ashley: "Oh come on we were just having fun"

Alyson: "Yeah"

Lauren: "It's not fun when you hurt someone's feelings especially using words like dyke"

Alyson: "Who is it going to hurt?"

Lauren: "How about me? Or Rachel or both of my moms"

Ashley: "We've come to a decision; if you continue to date girls then you're off the team"

Lauren: "No need. I quit. I don't want to be associated with the likes of you guys"

Alyson: "Why do you care about her so much?"

Lauren looked at Rachel and Rachel starred back wanting to know the answer. Lauren smiled and turned back to Alyson and Ashley.

Lauren: "Because I love her"

Rachel: "What?"

Lauren turned to Rachel.

Lauren: "I love you"

Ashley: "You make me sick"

Alyson: "You are not going to be popular anymore"

Lauren: "I don't care. Someone once told me that popularity isn't everything and she's right"

Ashley: "Whatever, let's go girls"

The cheerleaders left and Lauren and Rachel were left starring at each other.

Rachel: "You love me"

Lauren nodded her head.

Lauren: "I love you"

Rachel stood up from the table.

Rachel: "I love you too"

Lauren and Rachel kissed and applause happened in the courtyard. Brooke and Haley looked at each other and smiled. Applause broke when a teacher tapped Lauren on the shoulder which made her stop kissing Rachel.

Lauren: "Oh, hi Mr. Collins"

Mr. Collins: "There is no PDA in school. You know that Miss Davis and Miss Gatina. Both of you have detention next week"

Mr. Collins left. Lauren looked at Rachel and smiled.

Lauren: "Best way to get detention ever"

Rachel: "I agree"

Lauren and Rachel kiss again and held each other's hands.

Lauren: "I could get used to this"

Rachel: "Me too"

Lauren: "I love you Rachel Gatina"

Rachel: "I love you too Lauren Davis"

* * *

"_Love is not love which alters when in alteration finds. When life gets hard, when things change, true love remains the same."_

**A/N- There was the new chapter. I know it was rushed and I'm sorry. Hopefully next chapter won't feel like that. REVEW!!!!!**

* * *


	13. Not Ready

**A/N-Sorry this chapter took so long to be uploaded. I felt that the last chapter was rushed and I didn't want this one to feel like that. Hope you like it.**

* * *

It's been a month since Lauren and Rachel said their 'I love you's' in front of the school. Lauren quit cheerleading and Lisa was named the new head cheer captain. Rachel and Lauren have been spending more and more time with each other. A problem loomed ahead of them that could ruin their relationship. Lydia James was that said problem.

Lauren and Rachel are sitting in Lauren's room talking about Lauren's grandma's arrival.

Rachel: "Lauren, I thought you loved her"

Lauren: "I do but she only acknowledges me as David's daughter and that isn't true"

Rachel: "Wow"

Lauren: "I mean technically I am but in my mind and everyone else's I don't have a father I have two moms and that's all I ever needed"

Rachel: "She doesn't approve of her daughter's lifestyle"

Lauren nods her head.

Lauren: "Every chance she gets she will attack my parents and I'm afraid that when I tell her about us that I'm going to lose her too"

Rachel: "Baby, there is nothing to worry about. I love you and nothing is going to change that. I will be with you every step of the way"

Lauren kisses Rachel passionately.

Lauren: "I love you too"

Rachel: "Where are your parents?"

Lauren: "Shopping, I think"

Rachel: "Great"

Rachel lowers Lauren to the bed and straddles her. She kisses Lauren's neck and her jaw line. Rachel's hand moves to unbutton Lauren's shirt.

Lauren: "Rachel"

Rachel stops what she is doing.

Rachel: "What?"

Lauren: "I'm not ready for that…yet"

Rachel: "I'm sorry, I just got carried away"

Lauren smiles.

Lauren: "It's okay"

Rachel looks up at Lauren and smirks.

Rachel: "Does that mean I have to stop kissing you?"

Lauren: "God I hope not"

Rachel leans in and kisses Lauren with passion. Her tongue enters Lauren's mouth and Lauren moans in contact.

* * *

Brooke and Haley are walking around the store grabbing food for dinner later that night. Haley is walking next to Brooke who is pushing the cart and Brooke notices the look on Haley's face.

Brooke: "Babe, you have to stop worrying"

Haley: "I can't. What the hell does she want anyway?"

Brooke: "Probably to catch up with our daughter"

Haley: "I hate her"

Brooke: "Lauren"

Haley looked at her shocked and Brooke just laughs.

Haley: "No, my mother"

Brooke: "I know what you meant"

Haley: "Even after all these years she still treats us like we are nothing and I don't want Lauren to have to go through that"

Brooke: "I know but its Lauren's decision to tell her"

Haley looks at Brooke's face and stares at her. Brooke notices and starts to get worried.

Brooke: "What? Do I have something on my face?"

Haley: "No, I was looking at the scar on your cheek"

Brooke: "It's not that big you know"

Haley: "I know but I remember how you got it and I just feel like it was my fault"

Brooke: "Baby, I can tell you that it is not your fault. Your mom throws a pretty mean punch. It was right to tell her that we were getting married"

Haley: "I know"

* * *

_**Flashback:**_

_Haley and Brooke walk into the James' house nervous._

_Brooke: "It's only right. They should know"_

_Haley: "We already know what they think. Why should we tell them?"_

_Brooke: "Because they could have a change of heart and want to come to their daughter's wedding"_

_Haley: "You know they are not going to do that. Your mother didn't"_

_Brooke: "Can we not talk about my mother please?"_

_Lydia and Jim James are waiting in the kitchen for their so called daughter and her girlfriend._

_Brooke and Haley walk in hand in hand and quickly pull apart when they see Lydia and Jim's reactions._

_Haley: "Hi mom, hey dad"_

_Brooke: "Hi Mr. and Mrs. James"_

_Lydia: "Hi, Haley and Beth"_

_Haley: "Mom, its Brooke"_

_Lydia: "Whatever"_

_Jim: "So, Haley what do you have to tell us?"_

_Haley took a deep breath and raised her left hand._

_Haley: "Brooke and I are getting married"_

_Brooke: "We would like you to come to the wedding"_

_Lydia looked at Jim who didn't say a word. Lydia was boiling with anger._

_Lydia: "NO! Haley you are not marring this girl"_

_Haley: "Yes, I am and I just wanted you to know"_

_Lydia walks over to Brooke and yells at her._

_Lydia: "You are disgusting and I want you the hell out of my house"_

_Brooke: "You were never there for Haley but I was. I love your daughter and nothing you say or do will change the way I feel about her"_

_Lydia punches Brooke and the face and her cheek is now bleeding._

_Haley ran over to Brooke._

_Haley: "Baby, are you okay?"_

_Brooke: "Yeah, I think her ring just cut me"_

_Haley walked over to her mother._

_Haley: "If you ever touch her again I will make your life a living hell"_

_Jim: "Haley, you don't speak to your mother like that"_

_Lydia: "I'm not her mother"_

_Haley: "And I'm not your daughter"_

_Haley and Brooke walk out of the house and take Brooke to the hospital to get her stitched up._

_**End of Flashback**_

* * *

Brooke: "We should finish shopping"

Haley: "Yeah. My mother is coming. Oh god"

Brooke laughs at her wife.

Brooke: "Come on babe"

* * *

A few hours later Brooke is in the kitchen when Lauren walks in.

Brooke: "Hey sweetie"

Lauren: "Hi"

Brooke notices that something is wrong with Lauren.

Brooke: "Lauren, what's wrong?"

Lauren: "Nothing is wrong"

Brooke: "Yes, there is"

Lauren: "Something happened between Rachel and me"

Brooke looked at Lauren and realized that maybe Haley needed to hear this as well.

Brooke: "Haley, come here"

Haley walked into the kitchen and looked at her wife and daughter and she became concerned.

Haley: "What's a matter?"

Lauren looked away.

Brooke: "Lauren"

Lauren looked at her parents.

Lauren: "Rachel and I…well we…"

Haley's eyes grew wide.

Haley: "Did you and Rachel…um…take a new step in your relationship"

Brooke looked at Haley and understood what she meant.

Lauren: "No, but we were close. I told her I wasn't ready"

Brooke let out a sigh of relief.

Brooke: "That's good"

Haley: "What your mom was trying to say was that you shouldn't do anything unless you are ready"

Lauren: "How come you guys aren't like yelling or something like that?"

Haley and Brooke both laughed at their daughter.

Brooke: "Because as much as we might not like it we can't stop you from having sex"

Haley: "Yeah, but we also don't want you to rush things because we said this okay?"

Lauren: "Okay"

There is a knock on the door and Lauren gets up to answer it.

Lauren: "At least you don't have to worry about me getting pregnant. Oh the benefits of loving women"

* * *

Inside the kitchen Brooke is laughing while Haley is glaring at her.

Brooke: "That was funny"

Haley: "No it's not because this whole situation could have gone the other way"

Brooke stopped laughing and looked at Haley.

Brooke: "Right"

* * *

Lauren opens the door.

Lydia: "Hello Lauren"

Lauren: "Grandma, you're early"

* * *

**A/N-So Lauren and Rachel are getting closer. What do you guys think. Should Rachel and Lauren be having sex? I really would like your opinion. **

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	14. Maybe I Am Ready

**A/N-Another new chapter for my readers. My next update probably won't be for like two weeks because I leave for camp on the 27****th**** and I don't get back until the first of August. Depending on the good reviews I might update another chapter before I leave.**

* * *

Lydia: "Now is that anyway to greet your grandmother"

Lauren: "Sorry. Why don't you come in?"

Lydia walks through the door and walks into the kitchen and sees Brooke and Haley.

Lydia: "Hello Haley, Hello Brooke"

Brooke looks at Haley and whispers.

Brooke: "At least she got my name right this time"

Haley chuckles silently to herself.

Haley: "Hey Lydia"

Brooke: "Yeah, hi"

Lydia: "I like the kitchen"

Lauren: "Thanks, I'm the one that cleans it"

Lydia: "You clean it nice"

Lauren looks at her parents who just shrug their shoulders.

Lauren: "Alrighty, well I have to go meet someone so I will be here at dinner"

Lauren walks out of the kitchen and out the door.

* * *

Brooke, Haley and Lydia just stand in the kitchen silently, all three women not knowing what to say or what to do.

Lydia: "I'm sorry"

Haley and Brooke look at Lydia in shock.

Haley: "What?"

Lydia: "I've made some mistakes Haley and I'm sorry for that but the biggest mistake in my life was judging you and watching you walk out of my life and I'm sorry that I missed the important times in your life and I really regret not going to your wedding"

Haley looks at her mother with tears in her eyes and so does Brooke. Brooke has her hand on Haley's back trying to soothe her.

Haley: "I really wanted you there. We both did. It's not too late to make things right though because I really missed talking to my mom"

Lydia walks over to Haley and gives her a long overdue hug. Both girls have tears in their eyes. Lydia looks at Brooke and smiles.

Lydia: "I also owe you an apology too Brooke. I saw the way you looked at my daughter and I knew that you loved her with all your heart. I'm really and truly sorry for my behavior over the years and I feel like such an idiot"

Brooke: "It's okay Mrs. James"

Lydia: "Call me mom"

Brooke smiles at Lydia and she and her hug.

Lydia: "So, where did Lauren go anyway? I kind of owe her an apology as well"

Brooke and Haley look at each other and smile knowing exactly where their daughter is.

* * *

Lauren is at Rachel's house in her room. Both currently too tongue tied to do anything.

Lauren and Rachel are currently in a full on make-out session. Rachel's tongue is battling for dominance which she currently has. Lauren moans on contact making Rachel smile against Lauren's lips. Lauren stops the kiss to take a breath.

Lauren: "Got to say…I'm really loving this right now"

Rachel smirks at her girlfriend's remark.

Rachel: "Same here baby"

Rachel lies back on her bed and Lauren lays her head in the crook of Rachel's neck.

Lauren: "Rachel, I love you"

Rachel: "I love you to Lauren"

Lauren: "That's good"

They sit in silence for a few moments until Rachel asks a question.

Rachel: "Do you ever think we will have what your parents have?"

Rachel starts to play with Lauren's hair.

Lauren: "I hope so…I mean I look at them and all I think is will I get that someday?"

Rachel: "Yeah"

Lauren: "Rachel they have been married for like 16 years and that's a hell of a long time. I know I want that someday"

Rachel: "Yeah, I want that too. I hate my parent's marriage all they do is yell"

Lauren starts to laugh.

Rachel: "Honey, what are you laughing about?"

Lauren: "Are we crazy for talking like this? I mean we are 15 years old"

Rachel laughs.

Rachel: "I don't think so. We are in love. People who are in love talk about this stuff"

Lauren: "Yes, they do"

Lauren raises her head and kisses Rachel square on the lips. Lauren straddles Rachel and starts to trace the hemline of Rachel's shirt.

Rachel: "Lauren, are you sure?"

Lauren: "Yes, I am"

Rachel flips Lauren over and kisses her. Rachel takes off her shirt and Lauren does the same. Rachel kisses Lauren's stomach and……….

* * *

Haley is in the kitchen cooking dinner and Brooke and Lydia are going through some old photos of her and Haley's wedding.

Lydia: "I love that one"

Lydia was pointing to a wedding photo and Brooke has her hands around Haley's waist and her chin is on Haley's shoulder.

Brooke: "It's one of my favorites"

Brooke was looking at Haley making dinner and she just smiles. Haley looks at Brooke and blows her a kiss and Brooke blows her one back.

Lydia: "You guys are really cute together"

Brooke looks at Lydia.

Brooke: "We think so too"

Lydia is looking at a picture of Lauren as a baby and smiles. Lydia closes the photo album and looks at Brooke.

Lydia: "So, are you two going to have more kids?"

Brooke blushes.

Brooke: "We haven't really thought about it. We have Lauren and that's enough"

Lydia found hesitancy in Brooke's voice.

Lydia: "You want more kids"

Brooke shakes her head yes.

Brooke: "Yes, I do and I don't know how Haley feels about it"

Lydia shakes her head in understanding.

Brooke: "So, where is your significant other?"

Lydia: "He had to work"

Brooke: "Oh"

Lydia: "Honestly, he didn't want to come. I told him what I was doing and he said he still needs time"

Brooke: "16 years isn't enough time for him?"

Lydia looks at Brooke sadly.

Lydia: "Men are stubborn"

Haley walks out of the kitchen.

Haley: "Dinner is ready. Where's Lauren?"

Brooke looks at the clock and shakes her head.

Brooke: "Late"

Lydia: "Is she late often?"

Haley/Brooke: "Yes"

Lydia laughs at Haley and Brooke.

Lydia: "She's a teenager"

Haley: "Yeah, a teenager who broke the rules"

* * *

Lydia, Haley and Brooke talked some more during dinner and all of them were silently upset that Lauren never made it home in time. After dinner Lydia, Brooke and Haley sat in the living room watching a movie on TV, when Lauren and Rachel walked in.

Brooke looked at her daughter with anger.

Haley could see something in Rachel and Lauren's eyes but couldn't figure out what it was.

Lydia looked at her granddaughter with interest because she noticed her holding hands with her friend.

Brooke: "You're late"

Lauren: "Sorry"

Lydia: "Lauren, who is your friend?"

Lauren smiles at Rachel and looks at her grandma.

Lauren: "This is Rachel my girlfriend and I love her. You can hate me but I don't care"

Lydia smiles at Lauren and Rachel.

Lydia: "That's nice"

Lauren and Rachel look at each other with confusion. Haley yells something that makes both Rachel and Lauren's cheeks turn beat red.

Haley: "Oh my god you had sex"

Brooke: "What?!"

Lydia gets up from the couch and walks out of the room unnoticed.

Brooke: "Lauren James-Davis, please just tell me you did not just give it up after what we talked about this morning"

Lauren: "Um…"

Haley: "Rachel, I think it is time for you to leave"

Rachel shakes her head and kisses Lauren on the cheek and walks out.

Lauren: "What the hell is your guys' problem?"

Haley: "Language Lauren"

Lauren just rolls her eyes.

Brooke: "Don't roll your eyes at us"

Lauren: "I'm not going to get into this. It is my life and I can do what I want with it and if I want to have sex that's what I am going to do"

Brooke and Haley look at each other and shake their heads.

Haley: "Lauren, go wait upstairs"

Lauren: "NO!"

Brooke: "Lauren, do what she says or else"

Lauren: "Or else what?"

Brooke and Haley's anger continues to rise.

Haley: "Lauren, you are on thin ice as it is so don't push it"

Lauren storms out of the living room and up to her room and slams the door.

Lydia walks back into the living room.

Lydia: "Well that was interesting"

* * *

**A/N-Hope that was an interesting chapter for you guys. If you like this Baley story you might want to check out my other one called Second Chance. The more reviews I get for this chapter, I might add another update before I leave for camp, so you all know what to do.**


	15. Things to Talk About

**A/N-So, a lot of you wanted me to update before I leave for camp so here it is. It is shorter than my others but at least it's another chapter.**

* * *

Lauren is sitting in her room waiting for her moms to come in. After about an hour they finally made their way upstairs.

Brooke: "You had sex"

Lauren: "Yep"

Haley: "Earlier you said that you weren't ready Lauren"

Lauren: "I know what I said but I think I was all along but I was afraid to admit it because that was a huge step in my life"

Brooke: "We understand that Lauren but having sex makes things more complicated"

Lauren: "I know that guys but…I love Rachel and I won't take back what we did because it was amazing"

Brooke and Haley look at each other and smile.

Haley: "I'm sorry how I just blurted that out to you"

Brooke: "I'm sorry I lost my temper"

Lauren: "And I am sorry I spoke to you the way I did"

Brooke: "You do know that since Rachel and you did what you did that we are going to be watching you closely"

Lauren: "If that's how you get your kicks"

Haley and Lauren start laughing and Brooke is blushing in embarrassment.

Brooke: "That is not what I meant"

Lauren: "I know. I lost my virginity and you don't want me to become some sex crazed teenager. I get it"

Brooke: "For what it is worth, we trust you"

Haley: "And like you said before at least we don't have to worry about you getting pregnant…that's always a plus"

Lauren laughs along with Brooke.

* * *

A few minutes later Brooke and Haley leave the room. Lauren walks into the den to play the guitar.

_The dawn is breaking  
A light shining through  
You're barely waking  
And I'm tangled up in you  
Yeah_

I'm open, you're closed  
Where I follow, you'll go  
I worry I won't see your face  
Light up again

Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the wrong words seem to rhyme  
Out of the doubt that fills my mind  
I somehow find  
You and I collide

I'm quiet you know  
You make a first impression  
I've found I'm scared to know I'm always on your mind

Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the stars refuse to shine  
Out of the back you fall in time  
I somehow find  
You and I collide

Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the wrong words seem to rhyme  
Out of the doubt that fills your mind  
You finally find  
You and I collide

You finally find  
You and I collide  
You finally find  
You and I collide

Lydia stood in the doorway watching her granddaughter play the guitar. She played with such grace and Lydia knew her heart was in it. She smiled when Lauren stopped playing and looked up at her.

Lauren: "Hey"

Lydia: "You are really good"

Lauren: "Thanks"

Lydia: "Lauren, I owe you an apology"

Lauren: "No you don't"

Lydia: "Yes, I do. I made you feel like you having two moms was the worst thing in the world and I apologize for that because I see the way you guys are with each other and all I see is love and that is what a family is…I'm also sorry that I keep saying that David is your dad…He's not and I'm sorry I kept saying that"

Lauren hugged her grandma.

Lauren: "Thank-you"

Lydia: "Alright, now that that's done, tell me about Rachel"

Lauren smiles at the name.

Lauren: "I love her so much…"

* * *

Downstairs Brooke and Haley are in the living room. Brooke kept thinking about what she discussed with Lydia earlier.

Brooke: "Haley, have you thought about having more kids?"

Haley looked at Brooke and smiled.

Haley: "Have you?"

Brooke smiled.

Brooke: "Yeah, I mean I am glad we have Lauren and everything but I always pictured us with more than one kid and I was scared to bring it up because I didn't know how you felt about it"

Haley: "Baby, you should have told me earlier. I saw you pregnant with Lauren and I was sort of jealous because I didn't get to experience that"

Brooke: "Haley, are you saying that you want another baby?"

Haley: "I don't know but I would like to talk about it more"

Brooke: "Of course we will talk about it"

Brooke leans down and kisses Haley. The kiss becomes more heated and a cough broke them up.

Lydia: "Hope you are enjoying yourselves"

Lauren laughed and Brooke and Haley blushed.

Lauren: "They do that a lot"

Lydia: "I can tell…I'm sorry to cut this trip short but I have to leave"

Brooke and Haley stand up from the couch.

Haley: "Bye mom"

Brooke: "Bye mom"

Lydia hugs both Haley and Brooke than Lauren.

Lauren: "Bye grandma"

Lydia: "I'll come back soon I promise"

Lydia walks out of the house and Lauren, Brooke and Haley are looking at each other.

Brooke: "Anyone up for a movie?"

Lauren: "Sure"

Haley: "Yep"

The Davis girls sat in the living room and watched a few movies before finally falling asleep next to each other. A lot can happen when your in-law shows up at your front door but they got through it.

* * *

**A/N-The discussion of babies came up and I wanted to know what you readers think. Should Brooke and Haley have another baby? So, this is going to be the last chapter until I get back from camp on Saturday so I hope you enjoy this chapter.**


	16. 6 Months Later

**A/N-I know it has been over a month since I last updated this story and I apologize. I hit a snag and lost my muse but I am slowly getting it back. Also, the format has changed as well because when I started writing this story I was lazy and went the easy way out but I decided that I would write it like my other stories. Enjoy!!!**

* * *

**6 Months Later**

It's been 6 months since Lydia visited the Davis family. It's been 6 months since Rachel and Lauren took the next step in their relationship. It's also been 6 months since Brooke and Haley talked about having more kids.

After more and more talking Brooke and Haley decided that it would be a good idea. 3 months ago Haley took the next step and got pregnant and Lauren is really excited about it. She is going to be a big sister.

A lot has changed with the Scott family as well. Lucas, Peyton and Sawyer left Tree Hill and moved to New Zealand. Lauren took the news pretty bad but Rachel kept her grounded.

* * *

Lauren and Rachel are lying down on Lauren's bed. Lauren has her head resting on Rachel's chest and Rachel is playing with Lauren's hair.

"Baby, what are you thinking about?" Rachel asks her girlfriend.

"About a lot things really…my mom is pregnant, Sawyer is gone…the stuff going on with your family…just a lot of stuff and I don't know what to do" Lauren says as she sits up.

"Lauren, look at me baby" Rachel asks politely.

Lauren faces her girlfriend.

"For a new 16 year old you carry to much stuff on your shoulders. You talk to Sawyer once a week…you are going to be a great sister and the stuff with my family I can handle as long as I have you I will be okay" Rachel says with a smile.

Lauren leans over and kisses Rachel on the lips.

"I love you Rachel…I really do I don't know what I would do without you" Lauren says honestly.

"Well, let's not find out" Rachel says as she pulls Lauren on top of her and kisses her deeply.

* * *

Brooke walks into the kitchen and sees her wife with a tube of ice cream in front of her while she is grading papers.

"Did you know that our 16 year old daughter is currently making out with her girlfriend in her room?" Brooke asks as she takes a bite out of Haley's ice cream.

"So what, she already has sex with her it's not like we can stop her" Haley says a little irritated.

"Baby, why are you so angry?" Brooke asks as she gives Haley a shoulder rub.

"Because I just graded our daughter's essay for class and it is really bad. It's a C paper and she is usually getting A's" Haley says as she hands the paper to Brooke.

Brooke reads over the paper and sighs.

"You're right not her best work. What are you going to do?" Brooke asks her wife.

"Give her a C and talk to her about it."

"LAUREN JAMES DAVIS, COME DOWN STAIRS!" Brooke screamed from the kitchen.

"Nice Brooke" Haley says with a laugh.

"No problem babe" Brooke says with a grin.

* * *

A few minutes later Lauren came into the kitchen after saying goodbye to Rachel at the door.

"What's up?" Lauren asks her parents.

"You got a C on your paper" Haley states with her eyebrow raised.

"Okay, but I knew it wasn't going to be my best work considering I did it when I had the flu, remember?" Lauren says as she sits down at the table.

Haley and Brooke looked at each other and sighed.

"That's right but honey if you were struggling you could have come to us" Brooke states.

"No offense but you aren't school smart and mom's pregnant and I didn't want to get her sick" Lauren replies honestly.

"She has a point except for the fact that I think my daughter just called me dumb" Brooke says to Haley.

"It didn't mean it like that" Lauren proclaims.

"We know sweetie, just try better next time" Haley states sweetly.

"So, how is everything going on with Rachel's family?" Brooke asks Lauren.

"It's a mess…her parents were pissed that she is getting emancipated but the only reason why is because they know that Rachel will win…she already looked into an apartment and she has money so everything will work out for her…I'm happy for her because now she won't fight with her parents" Lauren says honestly with a smile.

"That's nice for her to get away from it…I think she will be happier" Haley says.

"How are things with you and her?" Haley asks.

Lauren smiles brightly.

"Really great…I'm in love and it's a lot to take in but I'm glad…it may sound silly but I think she is it for me…I don't know how to explain it whether it be love at first sight or a soul mate but I love her and she's the one for me."

Brooke and Haley look at each other and smile.

"We know how you feel" Brooke and Haley say in unison.

"So, switching topic, have you guys settled on names yet for the little one?" Lauren asks.

"No we haven't…we don't even know if it's a boy or girl" Brooke says with a smile.

"Do you know what I think?" Lauren asks.

"No, what do you think?" Haley asks.

"If it's a boy name him Joseph and if it's a girl name her Emily" Lauren says and then walks out of the kitchen.

Brooke and Haley look at each other.

"Joey for short" Haley says.

"And Emily is a cute name" Brooke says with a smile.

"Perfect" They say in unison and then Brooke leans in and kisses her wife.

* * *

**A/N-I'm not exactly sure when I will end this story but I do know it will be soon. Hope you like the chapter. What should Haley and Brooke have a boy or a girl? Let me know. Each ever gets the most votes will be the winner.**


	17. The Luckiest

**A/N-So I time jumped again but that was the only way I was going to make this work considering I am running out of ideas for this story. So, kind of expect small time jumps for the next few chapters until Haley gives birth, which will be the end of the story in case people are wondering.**

* * *

A 5 month pregnant Haley is sitting in the waiting room with her wife. Today they were going to find out the sex of their baby. Both were really excited.

"So, tell me again why our daughter didn't want to be here?" Haley asks as she kisses Brooke's hand.

"She thought it was more of a moment for us mommies, as she puts it but mostly I think Rachel asked her to go see the apartment."

"Should we be worried that our 16 year old daughter is alone in an apartment with her current girlfriend?"

"Probably, but nothing can really happen though."

Haley looked at her wife with a raised eyebrow.

"They could be having sex."

"Haley, you know as well as I know that that is probably what she is doing."

"I don't like that answer," Haley whines.

* * *

"Right here," Lauren asks a little out of breath.

"Yeah, that's perfect," Rachel states with a smile.

Lauren turns around and faces her girlfriend.

"That is the last time that I am moving that huge ass desk without help so that is where it is staying."

"Fine with me babe…it just gave me a nice view," Rachel smirks.

"Miss Gatina, were you checking out my ass?"

"I don't Miss Davis, but I think I was."

Lauren walks over to Rachel and kisses her.

"So, tell me again why you got a 2 bedroom apartment."

"I'll show you why," Rachel states as she grabs Lauren's hand and walks into the spare bedroom.

Lauren walks inside and is completely shocked.

"Rachel, this is amazing."

* * *

A lady walks out of the back room and calls for her next patient.

"Mrs. Davis."

Haley and Brooke stand up and follow the nurse in the back.

Haley lies down on the table and Brooke is holding onto her hand. They both are waiting very patiently for their doctor.

Someone walks inside the room and smiles.

"It's nice to see you two lovely ladies again."

"Same here Doctor Andrews," Brooke states happily.

"Alright, Haley you know how this works."

"Yes, I do but last time I had a very different view."

The doctor laughs at Haley and Brooke just smiles.

"This maybe a little cold…let's take a look shall we."

The room is soon filled with the noise of their baby's heart beat. Brooke looks at Haley and Haley looks at her back. Both girls have tears in their eyes.

"Would you like to know the sex of your baby?"

"Yes," both Haley and Brooke state.

"Congratulations, it's a boy."

* * *

Lauren is still in shock and Rachel is smiling brightly.

"Do you like it?" Rachel asks.

"Like it…I love it Rachel but you didn't have to do this," Lauren says referring to the key board and guitar lying in the middle of the room.

"I know that you do your music at home but this way anytime that you are here, you have a room that you can call just yours instead of sharing on with your mom."

Lauren smiles and sits down at the piano.

"Play something for me," Rachel asks.

Lauren nods her head and starts playing…

_I don't get many things right the first time  
In fact, I am told that a lot  
Now I know all the wrong turns, the stumbles and falls  
Brought me here_

_And where was I before the day  
That I first saw your lovely face?  
Now I see it everyday  
And I know_

_That I am  
I am  
I am  
The luckiest_

Brooke and Haley walk into the house with smiles on their faces. They were having a boy…a boy.

Haley sat down on the couch and Brooke sat next to her and started talking to Haley's stomach.

"Well Joey, we just found out about you, baby…it's a good thing you're a boy too because I wanted a boy…I love you baby and I can't wait to meet you Joey," Brooke says with a smile as she kisses Haley's stomach but quickly pulls away and looks at Haley. "He just kicked me."

Haley laughs at her wife and rubs her stomach.

_

* * *

_

Rachel sits and watches her girl continue to play and sing, a song that has just become her favorite one.

_What if I'd been born fifty years before you  
In a house on a street where you lived?  
Maybe I'd be outside as you passed on your bike  
Would I know?_

_And in a white sea of eyes  
I see one pair that I recognize  
And I know_

_That I am  
I am  
I am  
The luckiest  
_

The whole time Rachel watches her girl she is thinking that she has become the luckiest. Lauren smiles at Rachel and closes her eyes as she continues to sing.

_I love you more than I have ever found a way to say to you_

_Next door there's an old man who lived to his nineties  
And one day passed away in his sleep  
And his wife; she stayed for a couple of days  
And passed away_

_I'm sorry, I know that's a strange way to tell you that I know we belong  
That I know_

_That I am  
I am  
I am  
The luckiest_

When Lauren stops playing she turns to Rachel and kisses her deeply.

* * *

Lauren walks into the house and sits down next to her parents.

"So, boy or girl?"

Brooke and Haley look at each other and smile.

"Boy," they say in unison.

Lauren smiles and hugs her parents.

"Little Joey, it's so cute…I've always wanted a little brother."

"Well, now you are getting one," Haley states with a smile.

"So, what did you do at Rachel's?" Brooke asks abruptly.

Lauren raises her eyebrow at her mother.

"We didn't have sex if that was what you are asking…definitely kissing but no sex…but Rachel surprised me…she bought me a guitar and a key board and she set it up in her guest bedroom and it was sweet and thoughtful."

"That's sweet of her," Haley says with a smile.

"Yeah, it is…I'm gonna go to bed…goodnight," Lauren says as she stands up from the couch after kissing her parents goodnight.

"I really like Rachel," Brooke states with a smile.

"Ditto."

Rachel lies down on her bed and stares at the small box in her hand. She opens it up and smiles.

"I am the luckiest," Rachel states before she shuts off the light and puts the box in her bedside drawer.

**

* * *

**

A/N-Hope you liked this update…personally, I thought it was cute but that's my opinion and now I'm asking for yours. So Review.


	18. Popping the Question

**A/N-Here is another chapter. It skips to the 9 month of Haley's pregnancy. Hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

It's been 4 months since Rachel looked at the engagement ring she had in her drawer. She knew she wanted to pop the question, but she was scared. She knew she had to get it right, timing and everything, she decided that tonight she was going to do it. She was going to ask Lauren James Davis to be her wife.

Rachel was passing her living room floor with her phone attached to her ear.

"Sawyer, I need your advice…I want to ask Lauren to marry me…yes I have a ring, I'm not stupid…Is it too early to ask her…thanks man…"

Lauren is in her room with a guitar in her hand trying to get the last of the lyrics right in her head.

_I won't talk  
I won't breathe  
I won't move till you finally see  
That you belong with me_

You might think I don't look  
But deep inside  
In the corner of my mind  
I'm attached to you  
I'm weak  
Its true  
Cuz I'm afraid to know the answers  
Do you want me too?  
Cuz my heart keeps falling faster

Brooke walks into her daughter's room and smiles. When Lauren notices her mother's presence she stops playing and sets her guitar down on the floor.

"That song's pretty good…great actually," Brooke says as she sits down on the bed.

"It's not finished yet," Lauren replies with a smile.

"It's for Rachel, isn't it?" Brooke says with a knowing smile.

"So, what if it is?"

"Nothing, I'm just happy that you are in love," Brooke states.

"I am happy and I am happily in love, speaking of significant others, where is yours?" Lauren asks with a raised eyebrow.

"She is currently taking a nap."

"Any day now we have the new addition," Lauren says with a smile.

"Well it's a good thing the nursery is done then isn't it?"

"No, thanks to you…I was the one that spent most of the time in it," Lauren replies with a pout.

"You were the one that insisted that your brother's room be blue."

"Well it sure in the hell wasn't going to be yellow," Lauren scoffs.

"Yellow is a perfectly good color."

"Not for a boy."

Brooke looks at her daughter and shrugs her shoulders.

"What time is it?" Lauren asks.

"Almost seven why?" Brooke asks.

"Rachel asked me to see her…she's got things planned or something…I gotta go," Lauren says as she stands up from her bed and leaves her room.

"Oh boy…She's actually going to ask her," Brooke states before remembering the conversation that she had had with Rachel a few months ago.

* * *

"_I came here to ask you something Brooke," Rachel replies honestly. "I would involve Haley as well but she's pregnant and this news just might shock her."_

"_What is it Rachel?" Brooke asks with concern._

"_I want to ask your daughter to marry me."_

_Brooke looks at Rachel and starts laughing._

"_You're joking right?"_

_Rachel shakes her head no._

"_Wow…well, I really can't do anything to stop you."_

"_Well if all goes well when I ask her, I can tell you we won't be married until after high school, because otherwise that's just a little too early."_

"_So, you are asking my permission to ask my daughter to marry you?"_

"_Yes, I am," Rachel replies with a smile._

"_Go for it, but don't her because if you do, let's just say it won't be pretty."_

"_I won't her…I'd never do that."_

Lauren walks into Rachel's apartment and looks around trying to find Rachel.

"Baby, are you here?" Lauren asks as she walks further into the apartment. When she takes a look around she smiles and sees what is around the apartment. There were rose pedals all over the floor and the apartment was lit with vanilla scented candles, Lauren's favorite.

Rachel walks behind her girlfriend and wraps her arms around Laurens stomach and rests her chin on Lauren's shoulder.

"Do you like it?" Rachel whispers.

"I love it, it so beautiful," Lauren says as she turns around and kisses Rachel on the lips slowly and passionately.

"I made you dinner," Rachel says as she takes Lauren's hand and intertwines their fingers and walks her to the kitchen table.

"What'd you make me, baby?" Lauren asks.

"Mac and Cheese with hot dogs," Rachel says as she sets the plate in front of her girl.

"My favorite foods," Lauren states with a smile as she takes a bite of her food.

"Yeah, you're favorite food," Rachel says before taking a bite of her food as well.

* * *

At the Davis home, Brooke and Haley are sitting in the kitchen eating ice cream. Throughout the entire day Haley has had some pains but nothing serious. They started to hurt a little over an hour ago, but she didn't want to worry her wife.

"Where is our daughter?" Haley asks while placing her hand on her stomach.

"At Rachel's, she wanted to talk to her."

"That's nice," Haley says as she takes a bite of her ice cream only to suddenly drop it a few seconds after. "Oh no."

Brooke looks at her wife with concern.

"What's wrong?"

"M-My w-water just broke," Haley states with a smile.

Brooke looks at her wife and then down at the floor.

"Okay, um…what do now?" Brooke asks frantically.

Haley laughs at her wife.

"Hospital."

"Right, the hospital, I knew that."

"Brooke, we're having a baby," Haley states with a smile.

"We're having a baby."

* * *

Rachel had just finished cleaning up dinner dishes and now she was going to ask the girl she loves to marry her.

Lauren was sitting on the couch looking into the fire that was currently going.

"Baby, I need to talk to you," Rachel says as she sits down next to Lauren.

"Talk then you goof," Lauren says with a smile.

"When I first met you, it was like something inside me changed. I loved you from the start and I knew what I wanted and that was you. You make me incredibly happy and I thank you for that and I hope I make you happy as well. I love you Lauren James Davis…" Rachel gets down on one knee in front of Lauren and opens the velvet box that was in her hand. Lauren looks at Rachel in shock. "Will you be my wife?"

Lauren looks at Rachel and then the ring and then back up to Rachel.

"Um…I have to go," Lauren says quickly before running out of the apartment.

"Lauren, wait!" Rachel yells after putting the box in her pocket and running after Lauren.

* * *

Lauren runs down the stairs into the street. Lauren wasn't looking so she never saw the car swerving her way…when she did see the car, it was too late she was hit.

Rachel runs out into the road and kneels down next to a hurt and bruised Lauren.

"Baby, wake up, please Lauren, wake up….SOMEONE HELP! CALL 911!" Rachel screams.

* * *

**A/N-There is one more chapter left with this story, I think and it will be up later today or tomorrow…REVIEW PLEASE.**

* * *


	19. Answering the Question

**A/N-Here is the last chapter…Hope you like it…There's an Epilogue at the end.**

* * *

Haley is lying down in her bed waiting for the doctor to see how far along she is.

"When is the damn doctor going to get here?" Haley asks frustrated.

"I don't baby, soon I hope," Brooke says as she holds her wife's hand.

"I don't like the contractions Brooke," Haley whines as she tries to go through another contraction.

"Just breath baby, you're doing well," Brooke says encouragingly.

"Have you called Lauren yet?" Haley asks in a serious.

"I couldn't get her cell."

"Call Rachel. I really want her here," Haley states with a smile.

"I'll be right back," Brooke says as she kisses Haley's forehead and walks out of the room.

* * *

Brooke walks up to the nurse's station.

"Can I borrow this phone? It will be real quick."

"Sure," the head nurse replies.

Brooke dials Rachel's number and waits for someone to pick up. No one does.

Across the hospital Brooke watches doctors run to the doors. Brooke hangs up the phone when she spots Rachel running through the doors.

"What do we have?" the head Doctor says.

"16 year old with apparent head and leg injuries…she was unconscious on the scene," the paramedic says.

"What's her name?" the doctor says.

Brooke runs over to the scene.

"Lauren Davis," Brooke states as tears spring to her eyes.

"Who are you?" the doctor says.

"I'm her mother."

"She's going to need surgery."

"Do whatever you have to do?" Brooke states as she watches the doctors roll her daughter down to surgery.

Brooke faces Rachel.

"What happened?" Brooke whispers.

"Um…I asked Lauren to marry me and she ran out and she didn't see the car in time…the car hit her and watched fall," Rachel says as tears roll down her eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"Haley's in labor."

"Go be with Haley, I'll wait here," Rachel says while she wipes her tears away.

"Okay, I'll be back later," Brooke says before walking to her wife's room.

* * *

Brooke wipes away her tears before entering Haley's room. Upon entering she sees the doctor examining her wife.

"Will Ms. Davis you are fully dilated. This baby is ready to come out."

Brooke walks over to Haley and kisses her hand.

"Where's Lauren?" Haley asks.

"Um…she's on her way…you ready to do this baby," Brooke asks with a small smile.

"Yeah, I am."

"Alright, let's go," the doctor says.

* * *

In the waiting room Rachel pulls out the velvet box from her pocket and looks at the ring. Rachel lets the tears fall off of her face. Rachel feels a hand on her shoulder and she looks up and sees Lisa standing next to her.

"How are you holding up?" Lisa asks as she sits down next to her friend.

"I'm not," Rachel whispers as she lays her head down on Lisa's shoulder.

"She didn't give you an answer did she?" Lisa asks.

Rachel shakes her head no and continues to let the tears fall.

* * *

"One more push Haley and then your baby will be here," The doctor says.

"I AM PUSHING!" Haley screams as sweat rolls down her face.

"Hales, look at me…one more push and then he's here."

One more push later, the room is filled with a baby's cry. Brooke looks at Haley and smiles.

The nurses take the baby to clean up after Brooke cuts the umbilical cord and then hands him to the new mommies.

"Welcome to the world Joseph Nathan Davis," Brooke whispers.

"Little Joey," Haley says as she sees Joey open his eyes.

* * *

A little while later Brooke, Haley and Joey are sitting in Joey's room.

"Brooke, where is Lauren?" Haley asks with concern.

Brooke looks at Haley and frowns.

"I didn't want to worry you, but there was an accident and the last I heard was that Lauren was in surgery," Brooke says as she lets the tears fall.

"Brookie, you have to go see if she is okay…I need my little girl," Haley says as her tears fall too.

"Okay, I'll be back, hopefully with some news," Brooke states as she kisses Haley and then her son.

* * *

As soon as Brooke enters the waiting room she sees the doctor coming out of the surgical doors.

"Doctor, how is she?" Brooke asks.

"She lost a lot of blood, but we were able to transfuse her…she has a concussion…her leg was broken and we fixed that…her spleen was ruptured so we removed that…otherwise she just has a few minor cuts and bruises. She's expected to make a full recovery. She's in room 242 if you want to see her," The doctor says before leaving the waiting room.

"Thank god," Lisa states as she sits down.

"Tell me about it," Rachel states.

"Rachel, you go and see Lauren…I have to tell Haley that she is okay," Brooke states before walking away.

"Go see her Rachel," Lisa states with a smile.

* * *

Rachel walks to room 242. When she enters she sees Lauren lying down on the bed asleep. Rachel grabs a chair and sets it next to her bed. She grabs her hand and kisses it.

"You have to wake up baby, I need you and I don't care what your answer is…I just need you here…your brother is here…you don't want to miss that do you?"

* * *

"_Mommy, momma, you have to get up now."_

"_Nicole Davis, we do not jump on beds young lady," Lauren says as she sits up in bed followed by Rachel._

"_But yous was sleepin," Nicole says as she sits down on the bed._

"_Nikki, no fighting in the morning," Rachel says with a smile. _

"_But grandma said to wake you twos up," Nicole says with a pout._

"_Which one?" Both Rachel and Lauren say with a smile._

"_Brooke."_

"_Sweetie, go down stairs and tell grandma that we are up and we'll be down soon," Lauren says with a smile before she gives Nicole a kiss._

"_Okay."_

_Lauren and Rachel watch as their 4 year old runs out of the room._

"_My parents are here," Lauren states._

"_They're probably here to see the new addition of our family," Rachel says with a smile._

_A noise from the baby monitor makes Lauren groan._

"_You better go feed Alex," Rachel says before kissing her wife._

"_I love you Rachel Davis," Lauren says with a smile._

"_I love you, too, Lauren Davis."_

* * *

Lauren opens her eyes and notices Rachel looking at her.

"Hey," Lauren crocks out.

"Hey, babe," Rachel says before kissing her girlfriend.

Lauren looks Rachel in the eyes and smiles softly.

"Ask me again?" Lauren states honestly.

Rachel looks at Lauren and smiles.

"Lauren Davis, will you be my wife?"

* * *

**Epilogue**

**6 years later**

"Rachel and Lauren have decided to speak their own vows…Rachel, you may go first."

Rachel takes Lauren's hand and smiles.

"Lauren, I love you so much, but you know that. You are my soul mate, my best friend and soon to be wife. No matter what happens I will always love you. You are my everything, you are my world and I love you, from here to eternity," Rachel says before she puts the ring on Lauren's finger.

"Lauren it's your turn."

Lauren looks at Rachel and smiles.

"Rachel, when I first met you I have to admit I was very flirty…having parent's like mine, you're bound to be a flirt…" Everyone in the yard laughs. "Something in your eyes was different every time I looked at you…it was filled with love and it was beautiful…you were my first in many ways and I am glad that today I get to call you my wife. I love you, from here to eternity," Lauren says as she slips the ring on Rachel's finger.

"You may now seal it with a kiss."

Rachel and Lauren smile at each other and kiss. Everyone in the yard stood and clapped. Lauren's family was all their along with Rachel's which was surprising. Peyton, Lucas and Sawyer were in the front along with Lisa. Sawyer and Lisa just got engaged. David and his family was their along with Lydia and her husband Jim. It took him awhile but after a few years he got over the fact that his daughter was in love with a woman.

Rachel's mother and father were there with smiles on their faces. After they had learned that their only daughter was getting married they decided to set aside their differences and be there on her big day.

Lauren's little brother Joey was standing next to his parent's who had huge smiles on their faces. Their 22 year old daughter just got married.

* * *

At the reception, Haley stood on stage to welcome the newlyweds.

"For the first time tonight, we welcome Lauren and Rachel Davis."

Everyone at the reception clapped as Lauren and Rachel walked to the dance floor.

"This is a song that my daughter wrote when she was 16 and she wanted me to sing it today."

_I won't talk  
I won't breathe  
I won't move till you finally see  
That you belong with me_

You might think I don't look  
But deep inside  
In the corner of my mind  
I'm attached to you  
I'm weak  
Its true  
Cuz I'm afraid to know the answers  
Do you want me too?  
Cuz my heart keeps falling faster

Lauren lays her head on Rachel's shoulder and sighs.

"I love you," Rachel whispers.

"I love you, too wife," Lauren says with a smile.

_I've waited all my life  
To cross this line  
To the only thing that's true  
So I will not hide  
Its time to try  
Anything to be with you  
All my life I've waited  
This is true_

You don't know what you do  
Every time you walk into the room  
I'm afraid to move  
I'm weak  
Its true  
I'm just scared to know the ending  
Do you see me too?  
Do you even know u met me?

I've waited all my life to cross this line  
To the only thing that's true  
So I will not hide  
Its time to try anything to be with you  
All my life I've waited

This is true

Everyone else got on the dance floor to dance to the rest of the song. Haley looked at her wife the whole time she was singing.

_I know when I go I'll be on my way to you  
The way that's true_

I've waited all my life to cross this line  
To the only thing that's true  
So I will not hide  
Its time to try anything to be with you  
All my life I've waited

This is true

A little while later Rachel and Lauren were sitting at one of the tables holding hands.

"So, before you left what did your students say?" Rachel asks her wife.

"They wished us good luck and some of the boys gave me props for marrying a hot girl," Lauren says with a smile.

"I'm the lucky one," Rachel says before leaning in and kissing her wife.

"Lauren," Joey says as he runs to his sister.

"What is it buddy?" Lauren says as she picks him up and sits him on her lap.

"Are you leaving me?" Joey asks.

"No, buddy, I could never leave you…I'm just going on vacation for a week but then I'll be back," Lauren says before kissing her brother's forehead.

"Okay," Joey says before running away.

Rachel smiles at her wife.

"You know, you are going to be a good mom to our kids when we have them…little Nicole and Alex," Rachel says with a smirk.

"I told you that you can't tease me…I don't even know why I told you that," Lauren says as she puts her head on Rachel's shoulder.

"I think those are perfect names babe."

"Look at our daughter and her wife, Hales," Brooke says with a smile.

"They're cute together," Haley says with a smile.

"Thanks guys," Lauren says with a smile.

"We are really proud of you two…don't forget that," Brooke says honestly.

Lauren gets up and gives her parent's a hug.

"I won't."

"We just came to say goodbye…we know you two have a flight to catch," Haley states with a smile.

"Bye," Rachel and Lauren say in unison.

Rachel grabs Lauren's hand and kisses it.

"You ready to go?"

"Yeah, you're my family and that's all I need," Lauren says with a smile.

"Plus all those people out there…we're just one big happy family."

"No, we're just a different kind of family," Lauren states with a smile.

* * *

**A/N-Now this story is done…Thanks to those of you have reviewed this story…It was a great run…There might be a chance of a sequel, if people want it and when I have time to write it. So, let me know when you want it. Although, if I do a sequel it will focus mainly on Rachel and Lauren but there will be Baley…just let me know.**


End file.
